A Jellicle Love Story
by Singer of Time
Summary: When newcomers to the Jellicle tribe show up from Macavity's vile grip, the stoic protector sees something familiar in the fearful gaze of one particular queen...a story of how memories lead them both to a love that heals.
1. Munkustrap

((AN: Nope, I'm not dead, I'm still writing _Cats_ things x3 Since I happen to be in love with another ship, as usual it's in my prerogative to make a little short story or two about it. Since this kinda deviates from the Tidbits story collection, as it's more or less a bit of backstory for two characters (all still in the same headcanon, of course), I thought I'd just make this separate, a little celebration for another in a long line of ships on which I sail. Because I'm a romantic like that and I'm not ashamed to give some lovely fluffy warm fuzzies to the like-minded. x3

This is all just my take on the Gold and Silver relationship, of course...it's just sweet to think about, considering their implied backstories, which just leaves a lot of openness to play with. I did both sides of the story; Demeter's will come a little later, and it's much longer, because she's been through a lot more. xP Munk's here is mostly sweet and simple. I hope it's enjoyed. ^.^

As usual, _Cats_ and the characters belong to Andrew Lloyd Weber and T.S. Eliot. I just play in the sandbox. :3 ))

* * *

Munkustrap

The first time he remembered meeting her, when he thought long and hard about it, was not when he was helping to bring her back to the junkyard, after she'd escaped Macavity's leash...though that moment would always be remembered fondly.

No...he could remember instead back to the days when he was just a tiny kitten alongside his brother, the Rum Tum Tugger. There were a few young ones around their age that had been lost or abandoned, taken in by the tribe's elders to look after. Grizabella, who at the time he knew as their mother (at least good as; their real mother had died giving birth, and she was still one of Deuteronomy's mates), was also tasked to take care of some of the little ones...he didn't remember her being too enthused about her responsibilities, but she tried, nonetheless.

He could always recall one kitten in particular that was cared for along with him. She hadn't a family, whether cat or human...and she didn't even know her own Jellicle name...which was sad, though also sadly not uncommon with abandoned kittens. He thinks that they simply called her "the golden one", for the time being, due to the large amounts of gold splashes in her deep black tortie fur.

She was a happy, energetic one, just a little younger than him. They played together quite a bit, and sometimes he would play with her more often than he would the others, just because they were too rough and she played fair. He remembered a high-pitched laugh that came just before tackling him to the ground, that he thought was like music.

Then came a sad day when Grizabella announced her leave of the tribe. The cats were distraught, some sad, others pitying or insulted that she'd turn her back on them...the kittens that she'd raised like her own were the most affected...especially the golden one, who in the sadness of losing another mother, ran after her in the dense morning fog...and was never found again. They'd tried and tried to search for the kitten, calling day and night as far as they could travel in the streets...and though the adults never said so, they must have feared the worst.

Munkustrap remembered missing his little playmate...but when one was that young, memories of young friendships would come and go quickly...and so thus did his. He grew up with the others and learned of new responsibilities to be placed upon his shoulders, barely ever needing to recall the days of his youth...for now he was the Guardian, the tribe's elite head of the protectors, and that was his purpose, and one that he embraced fully for the love of his family.

There were more strays that came to be accepted in the Jellicle tribe with open paws and hearts in that time. There were a few kittens born, and a few rescued, a few more with happy families that were just introduced to the tribe and made members.

And then there was news, not too awful long after a kitten had been brought to the tribe from within Macavity's territory...there were also some who managed to escape his thrall on their own. They needed not just a home, but a refuge, and a caring community. And who were the Jellicles if not faithful and true, loyal to cats who deserved it?

That was when he was introduced to the two queens who'd once been close to Macavity, now happily eager to leave his wretched existence. The unique red tabby known as Bombalurina...and the striking golden tortoise-shell who went by Demeter.

Munkustrap saw something familiar when he first looked closely into the eyes of the younger queen, peering at her through the gap in a porch under which she'd been hiding. But he couldn't place it, and he wouldn't until later...right then, he had a goal, and that was to bring her back to safety. She barely spoke when he encouraged her to come out, and she walked carefully beside him with a hunched gait, eyes and ears scanning every shadow, as if she were haunted by something...he would make small talk, a joke here and there, try to be of comfort...and she thanked him for the help...but said not much else as she kept beside the older red queen when getting used to their new home. He was sad for her, and hoped that now she would recover.

The days and weeks went on as normal...but sometimes, Munkustrap while on his daily patrols would catch a glimpse of the mysterious Demeter as she kept to herself and barely socialized, unlike her more outgoing adopted sister. He watched her build her den slowly, saw her continually unnerved by every strange noise, barely showing any kind of happy twinkle in her eye or laugh in her voice...

He'd randomly remembered the tortie he made friends with as a kitten one day, and had also remembered what Demeter had said when they met...that she'd once known the Jellicle tribe, had been with them for a short time, though she couldn't remember anything else...just the familiar scents of the yard and the kindness of the elders.

It was her...the friend that disappeared so quickly, almost as if she were just a dream...now all too real, and returned as a full-grown queen with that youthful light having been taken away by the darkness of the streets...and by the poisonous touch of a monstrous cat...and he was even more sad for her.

But where he'd make an effort of conversation, or of help, she would shy away, and he would have to give her the space she needed...still he would at least acknowledge her with a kind word each day, or even a smile. Sometimes she'd even return it. Just a little quirk of her whiskers, but it was there.

She questioned him once, when he'd stopped to say hello. "You seem to always be watching me."

"I watch everyone in the tribe...it is just a part of my duties. I do not mean to make you uncomfortable," he'd said and crouched to the ground, a sign of respect.

Demeter was a little more placated at his manners, but she was still tense when she sat. "I know that you don't. It is just how I am. And I know when I'm being watched. I know that you still watch me a little more in particular."

That was when he confessed...that she was actually familiar to him. They'd known each other once before...long ago.

She was pensive...he saw from the lost look in her eyes that she was trying her hardest to look back to when she was so young...but she shook her head.

"...I can hardly remember. I'm afraid...I don't think I know you from then."

His heart sank a little.

"But..." she began again, tentatively, giving him that little quirk of a smile, "You seem to be trustworthy, Guardian...I don't feel that you would lie to me."

"I could never," he said, showing his sincerity by bowing his head, "And, please...no formality. Just call me Munkustrap. I know you might still be skeptical, but...it is the truth...I do remember you, and I am concerned for you. I don't want you to be scared of me."

"I'm not scared," she said rather tersely then, defensively...he still maintained his position, and she softened her voice when she looked into his eyes. "I'm...just getting used to the thought of trusting another tom again, one like you, with the strength and influence you have here. As for remembering me...I don't really know who you remember...but if I was that kitten, she is now long gone."

_Macavity, what have you done to her...?_

Munkustrap drew in a long breath, nodding as he sighed quietly. "I understand. Then I will want to know you as you are now...as I must know everybody in my tribe...and I hope that someday I will earn your trust. But one thing I sincerely promise, dear lady...you are safe here."

He heard a huff, and looked up to see her gaze cast to the side in thought; but she was smiling a little wider. She was...actually rather pretty when she smiled, he thought in passing.

"...You can just call me Demeter, then...Munkustrap."

And so he did. At least now there was a little more understanding her, a little more common ground gained...and ever since, she seemed a bit more reassured of his presence, and more comfortable. She returned his passing smiles and kind salutations...and he even began to notice that she was getting more confident as well...doing less looking around in fear and more letting herself out of her shell to speak to the other cats. First to the elders that she remembered...Old Deuteronomy of course, when he met her, instantly welcomed her, and she seemed more at ease after that. She then started speaking to the other queens her age—the young toms would still get a warning look, however—and then to the kittens, the lot of whom were very welcoming and inviting. She even was content sometimes to watch them play...and to his relief, she was smiling a little more each time he saw her. He'd gotten to speak to Bombalurina sometimes, and from her he'd known a little more of Demeter's story...that at least she was willing to tell.

There were still times that the scars from the gold queen's past would show; she would get an attack of fear and hide until it passed...once he could hear weeping from her den, and was saddened not to know what to do for her.

One night, just before dawn, he found her wandering along the border and peering through the fences, looking exhausted, but ready to flee at a moment's notice. She calmed a little when he approached, and asked what was wrong.

"...I had a terrible nightmare," she timidly admitted. "I could not sleep in my den...it felt too closed in."

He smiled with understanding, and had an idea. "Tell me, are you alright around humans?"

She thoughtfully pawed at the little name tag on her spiked collar. "...It depends on the human."

"Mine is the day guardsman," he pointed to the structure with the sloped roof sitting on the outside of the fence. "He loves cats, and likes to feed us. If you want to, you can rest in the guard house; he'll welcome you."

She looked skeptical at the idea...but also intrigued, and more so at the thought of being offered food. Reluctantly, she accepted. "Will you be there when he comes?" she inquired shyly.

He still kept his reassuring smile. "I will. I promise."

And he was. Things were a little tense when she was introduced...but bless his human, he knew how to earn even the most skittish cat's trust. Munkustrap assured Demeter that she was welcome to the guard house any time at all that she needed another safe place to sleep...Bombalurina was welcome too, for he knew that she was still barely apart from her older sister. She did indeed sleep there that day, and many times since.

Demeter would talk to him more often as the time passed. He smiled every time he saw her, and she in return; it became a part of his day that he looked forward to, just stopping to converse with the young queen or be there to watch when she was having fun with the others...and she seemed to enjoy it too, even being the one to come to _him_ for a chat...albeit, still shyly.

One day he heard her laugh; something having to do with the kittens, a prank they'd pulled or a joke they told, or simply just watching them run around and get into trouble...whatever it was, he heard it and stopped to see. The sound made his heart jump, and wrestled a memory free from the depths of his mind...like the first time he heard her laugh, it was melodious and beautiful, even if it was softer and included a snort or two. Combined with the mirth on her face, the playful sparkle in her eyes...

Munkustrap would forever say that if he could pinpoint the moment that he started to fall in love with her...that was it. But, he knew that he couldn't say so yet...how jarring would it be for _her_ when it was surprising enough for _him_, after barely ever thinking of any other queen that way?

But...he still made time in his day just to talk to her, and Demeter welcomed him each time. He'd tell a joke or make a comment that would get her to let out just a _tiny_ bit of that laughter, even a huff or a scoff, and he felt happy enough to fly...more so when she'd retort with a peal of clever wit, that showed off the confidence that she always had hiding inside, and he would laugh, and she would look away with a shy smile that brightened everything of her.

One day she seemed a little bored, unknowing of what to do with herself...and he invited her to come along on his patrol. He showed her some of the best places to climb, to hide and watch the others, where everyone had their dens, all the common clearings...and of course, his favorite place, the tallest junk tower, where they saw every inch of the yard.

"...Are you certain that you do not mind having me with you?" she asked, once they sat up there and took a break to look around.

"Very much so," he assured.

She was looking away while she spoke, almost as if she were deliberately avoiding his gaze, and having an inner argument with herself.

"...I just...I know your time is precious, needing to use it for your duties. Why ever would you be making time for _me_?"

He looked at her seriously, and inside, there was a burn felt in his heart...the same that he always felt when she put herself down. "A part of my duty is making time for _everyone_, especially if they need it. I do my duties because I care about this place and the cats that live here. That's why I make time for _you. _I care...and I like to make sure that you know you're safe. I like to talk to you, and I love seeing how much happier you've become," he admitted, his own eyes flicking away from hers when he caught the word he'd used. _I love...even just seeing her._

There was a long beat of silence then, as she seemed to think that over. He turned his ever-vigilant gaze back to the yard and to the activities below, patiently waiting for anything she had to say to that.

"...I _am_ happier," she admitted softly after a long time. "But I don't know how long that will last...every time I've felt like I could be at my happiest...it gets taken away."

Munkustrap gave her a soft, sad look. The life she had...he wouldn't have wished upon any cat. Many have lived worse...but still, she had lived her own kind of Hell...and she survived it. He found himself admiring her just a little more, for what hidden courage she must have had, though she certainly didn't _know_ she had it.

"It won't get taken away again," he said, knowing that to be the truth, for as long as he could do something about it. "You have a home and a tribe...the same one you had before you were lost. You aren't alone anymore, and you won't be for as long as you stay."

There was that smile again. She shook her head and chuckled, giving him a nudge with her shoulder. "Well, I can say that you make it hard to even _think_ of leaving."

"That's the point," he smirked with a nudge back.

They sat like that for a while longer, leaning shoulder to shoulder, just watching the yard in companionable silence.

"Munkustrap..." she started again, and he felt her leaning against him just a little more. "...Thank you. For...for caring."

He wondered if she could feel his heart picking up speed. He let his tail curl around her...and she didn't tense up as she tended to from his physical contact, but seemed to welcome it. The warmth he felt then from her gratitude, he knew, couldn't be matched by anyone else.

"You are most welcome, Demeter, and always."

Their interactions were much closer from then on, and Demeter seemed to open up to him more than she did anyone else. She told what she could about Macavity when questioned...revealed that she was once indeed one of his mates, something that she was ashamed of...but the silver tom never gave her an unkind word, never spoke distastefully of the thought. She'd been young and vulnerable, and she didn't know what she'd gotten into until it was too late. She said that she hated talking about it, and he respected that...he had endless patience for her.

She joined him on patrols a little more often. The others would joke about how close the two were. Demeter would become self-conscious about it at first...and he would just defend _her,_ and not himself...after all, he was beginning to feel that those words were partly true.

Sometimes there would be something else behind her eyes when she smiled. A flirtatious spark that would show itself only to him. He wasn't unaware...but he learned to let her approach him on her own...the first time _he_ showed interest in that direction, she shied away, and he cursed himself. There were still scars that he couldn't see, and could easily have stepped on. But she came to trust him again, easily, when he was just presenting a safe and comforting presence. When he was just himself.

Demeter had gotten onto amiable terms with the other toms by this point...but once, Munkustrap caught his rather forward brother speaking to the gold queen and her sister...and by his body language and preening, he could _easily_ tell that he was trying to flirt.

But, something he'd said didn't seem to go over well with Demeter. The Guardian raised his brow in surprise when she bared her teeth in a hiss and swiped, so that her claws came within a hair of his nose, and marched off with her tail whipping forcefully. Tugger had started to go after her, but Bombalurina was quick to pull him back, and she was both quick _and_ good at being a better distraction for the swaggering leonine-styled tom.

Munkustrap didn't notice his own tail whipping with his annoyance until he took a breath to calm himself. Soon enough, he stopped the Rum Tum Tugger to have a discussion with him.

"I don't exactly know how you deal with her so well, dear brother," said the large tom with an off-handed air, "She seems to be a cold one."

"I don't 'deal with' her, I _respect her_," Munkustrap practically growled. More often than not, he was close to swiping at the Coon mix, himself. "For Cat's sake, you know from where she came. From _whom. _She's been _hurt._ You can't expect her to fall at your feet like you expect of every other queen. Be a little mindful, for once, before you get your eyes clawed out."

Tugger regarded him with a thoughtful, though annoyed, stare for a beat. His sigh was punctuated with a resigned hum. "_Fine..._I can give _that _one some space...it _does_ seem like she has a thick shell."

_And YOU a thick head,_ Munkustrap thought with a sigh. "I appreciate it, and I'm sure she would, as well. Meanwhile, I'm quite certain that the other queens will like it if you pester them."

His brother had to chuckle at that, waving dismissively as he walked off. "And _you_ have only one to pester, poor thing. Maybe you'll at least have a dance partner for the Ball this time."

And the Jellicle Ball _was_ fast approaching. There was excitement in the air...mirth and celebration, a sort of yearning for a night of pure magic. The cats could show off the ways that they were more than just cats, but special creatures that humans had long revered and feared, loved and hated, cursed and worshiped.

But the air couldn't be _all_ festive and care-free. Munkustrap was once with both Demeter and Bombalurina when the former suddenly became tense, gasping a small lungful of air as she backed away from her seat and looked around frantically in the dark, from confident to fearful as easily as the flick of a switch.

"Demeter?" he'd gotten up to step to her, worried. "What...?"

"Macavity!" blurted out in a harsh whisper, continuing to look around and backing up until she was cornered.

"What?" Munkustrap's eyes widened. "Where?"

"I...I don't know...!" she hissed back, breathing frantically as Bombalurina instantly came to her side and placed her paws on her shoulders, "I just know he's...he's here. I can feel it...I can smell it."

Brow furrowed, the Guardian's gaze flicked from her up to the red queen, and she had a serious look in her intense eyes when she nodded silently.

His decision was instant. He turned and called to Alonzo, who was sitting with the kittens nearby.

"Get the guards on watch, all corners of the fence," he ordered his second-in-command. "Keep watch for hostile cats."

"Was one spotted?"

He paused briefly. "One was sensed. Macavity. Tell the others to find cover, especially the kittens."

The reaction was instant, as the black-and-white tom rushed to do as told. Munkustrap then turned back to the queens.

"You two go as well. I will send word when it is clear."

Demeter's wide golden eyes lingered on him for a moment longer, and he sensed worry behind them. He could only smile back, keeping it in her vision as she left.

The rest of the night was tense for the tribe...but after a while of watching, there had been no more sign of the dangerous Mystery Cat. Munkustrap found the queens again himself while the others were tentatively coming out of hiding...and Demeter's gaze was kept to the ground, more embarrassed now than frightened.

"...Was he here?"

"He _could_ have been," Munkustrap said truthfully. "Nobody has actually _seen _him...but Coricopat and Tantomile confirm sensing him as well."

The tortie queen breathed out harshly, gritting her teeth. "He's after me...I brought him here..."

"No, you didn't," he insisted, gently placing a paw on her cheek. "He comes nosing around the tribe sometimes...I do not know his story, but he _was_ a Jellicle, once. Thankfully, he does nothing more than spy." He smiled, impressed. "You did well to warn us as soon as you sensed him."

She gave a tiny smile back, placing her paw over his. "...I had to. I couldn't let him near this place, or the tribe...you've all grown on me."

"You can trust Demeter's senses," Bombalurina also confirmed with a smile as she rubbed her shoulders, "They are quite accurate."

"Then we are in good paws," Munkustrap chuckled. "I doubt that he will come near the Ball, anyway. We can forget about him and concentrate on having a good time."

She hummed a relieved giggle back, and the happy, confident look she gave made him warm all over. "I can't wait."

And neither could Munkustrap, although the days and nights would seem to pass by too slowly as preparations needed to be made and everything perfected and on schedule. During these days, he wouldn't catch much of Demeter...not until the night at hand, when the moon rose and cast a shimmering light over all it saw. She and he were the first ones out with cautious ears, eyes, and whiskers...and the rest came little by little, converging into a lovely chorus of joyous, festive voices.

The Jellicle Ball did seem like it would go off without a hitch (save for the shenanigans of the kittens and the cat burglar Toygers). Munkustrap would have never remembered having so much fun in his life, even if he had to stay on alert for everyone and for Old Deuteronomy.

From the look of it, Demeter was having the time of her life as well. She could dance with the best of the cats, she could sing like an angel, and her smile was contagious...she was both the kitten-hood friend that he once knew and the queen that he'd begun to adore.

Macavity, eventually, still made it known that he was watching the proceedings...and with the return of Grizabella as well (which struck a very harsh chord with the older cats), things with the tribe would indeed be interesting...but at least it didn't take long for Demeter's smile to return and for the festivities to go back into full swing...though he noticed that she seemed most sympathetic for the haggard queen.

Unfortunately, though he could feel the Jellicle Moon's gentle light and the warm haze on his mind that also affected the cats in front of them, Munkustrap had to keep to Old Deuteronomy's side during the Ball Dance as the rest of them all came together...though his gaze kept wandering to the lovely black-and-gold queen as she danced alone. He couldn't help but imagine the feel of her fur on his pads, her alluring eyes beckoning him, her voice in song, just for him...but he couldn't tell her how he felt...it wasn't the time. He wanted her to enjoy the Jellicle Ball as much as possible, no expectations or pressures or fears.

His hopes were dashed soon enough, however...Macavity had broken through into the yard, set his hypnotic powers upon the cats, and taken Old Deuteronomy prisoner...and to Munkustrap's anger, had the _gall_ to come back in a guise of the old cat's coat, trying to infiltrate the tribe...

And it would have probably worked, had Demeter not instantly seen through him. He would never forget the way that rage played on her features, replacing the fear that was controlling her all this time...the way she kept everyone away from the spectacle of the illusion...and the way she attacked him, with no regard for herself, to break the spell.

Macavity fought back, of course...laying scratches on anyone in his way until he had a struggling, scared Demeter in his grasp...

_No!_

Munkustrap charged, Alonzo right behind him, to separate the entranced queen and take her to safety...and when she was, the silver tabby was only seeing red as he fought the large ginger beast, tooth and nail, scratch after scratch exchanged...there was no stopping the Guardian from his will to protect the tribe, protect _her..._not until he was thrown to the side, prone and bleeding. He could barely see the rest of the cats going after the monster in a rage, after that, as he cursed himself for losing a fight that he _should_ have kept up.

And then, a flash...and all went dark. All went still. Macavity was gone.

Munkustrap willed himself on his feet after the others had cleaned his wounds...he could see a light, a single flash lamp giving the yard a cone of illumination for him to see, as he wearily moved toward the center. He had to find her.

But, Demeter was the one to meet him in the light. He would always remember her face as she raced up, scrunched in sadness and worry. They spoke in ever-soft whispers as she examined his scratches.

"Demeter, are you alright?"

"I'm fine...please, just rest..."

"I'm fine too...don't worry..."

"Munkustrap..." she breathed, and before he knew it, she had her paws tightly about his shoulders, her cheek fervently nuzzling him, his head nestling in the crook of her neck, and he knew...he knew without her saying it, how grateful she was...and he knew how important she had become to him.

The way she looked at him when she pulled back, it was as if she wanted to say more...and _he_ could have told _her_ right then...but, at the moment, there were _much_ more pressing matters to tend to...namely finding their beloved leader.

They did, of course...he was returned to them, safe and sound, and a weary Munkustrap couldn't help but trade mystified glances with Demeter throughout the spectacle, when a young prodigy of a magic cat had brought his old father back with such ease.

The Ball wound down to its final hours...it was exciting and heart-rending, for both Munkustrap and Demeter, to see their once-mother figure ascending to the Heaviside Layer...but after all, the celebration was for the purpose of appreciating life and earning second chances. As they stood together to watch the dawn rising and the heavens closing, leaning on each other gently and surrounded by the loving faces of the tribe, the significance surely wasn't lost.

Munkustrap appreciated his life more after that day...especially when he had Demeter to make it less tedious and full of true purpose.

Later that morning, as the sun was just halfway over the horizon and the cats were wearily trudging back to their homes and dens, Munkustrap was feeling every ache in his muscles and scratches on his skin...his personal bed in the guard house was calling his name.

But, he had to smile when he stopped to see two familiar queens huddled up together inside of it (to the amusement of his owner). Demeter and Bombalurina seemed nearly fast asleep, and he certainly couldn't blame them...it had been quite a night for everyone. Munkustrap would happily make do with sleeping beneath the desk...he could have slept anywhere at that point.

"Psst...Munk," he suddenly heard a whisper just as he was turning away from the bed, and he looked back to see Demeter with half-lidded eyes and a warm grin, having scooted up a little against Bombalurina to make room. She patted the spot beside her.

He let a quiet chuckle out through his nose and accepted the invitation; normally, he would have thought it a little less than proper. But he was _so_ tired, and the sweet queen was beckoning him in beside her...there was no room for argument. Slowly he made his way to the edge of the bed; he hadn't finished his turning around in it before practically collapsing with a groan, making her quietly giggle.

Munkustrap smiled, nestling more into the plush fabric and laying his head down on it...he thought that the bed couldn't feel more like Heaven...not until he felt Demeter's chin laying on his brow.

"How are your scratches?" she whispered.

"They are only scratches...I barely feel them. Don't worry."

He felt her smile. "I do worry...and I'm sorry that we took your bed."

"Don't be," he murmured back as quietly as he could. "I told you before that you were welcome here. Besides...I'm hardly complaining now."

She snorted, but only cuddled closer. "...Nor am I. And...I just wanted to say thank you."

"For saving you?" he hummed, opening his eyes. "I care about you. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Her shy chuckle was like a gentle chime in his ears. "Well...don't make a habit of fighting for me and getting hurt...I care about you, too." She took a deep breath. "...And really...I want to thank you for _everything..._not just the Ball."

Munkustrap, knowing what she meant, smiled and closed his eyes, giving a reassuring nuzzle against her neck. "No need to thank me...I am just glad to have seen you having more fun, and trusting me. I will forever be happy, just to make sure that _you_ are happy."

He felt her give a little tremor, and her breath hitched, like she was fighting to hold back her welling emotions.

The quiet beat was interrupted then by a little chuckle from Demeter's other side, and he felt the bed shift when Bombalurina leaned up and reached over to poke him in the shoulder with a paw. "You should quit laying on the charm, tiger. She is already falling in love with you."

"_Bomba!_" Demeter hissed at that, whipping her head around to the red queen.

"What? You had the whole Ball to say it and didn't; it was time for me to be frank, as I am. Now," she yawned, "Not to be rude in the Guardian's own abode, but _do_ finish your important conversation so we can all get some sleep, hm?" And with that, the smug cat could be felt rolling over on her back with a little trill as she proceeded to fall back into her slumber.

Demeter's face scrunched up with a groan as she hid her head in her paws. "This is so very embarrassing."

Munkustrap, however, was feeling a swath of warmth from his heart to the rest of him, upon hearing this. Whether it was true, or whether the older sister was teasing, there was at least a little hope there, considering how far she'd come in their friendship...not that he would covet her heart if she decided to keep it to herself...no...she was too special to keep if she didn't want to be kept.

Wishing to reassure her out of hiding, he started a quiet and rumbling purr and simply groomed her ears and the top of her head, until she tentatively looked up into his eyes, a questioning light in her beautiful golden irises.

"I'm falling in love with you, too, just so you know...but even if you actually can't love me, there's no question about it...I can't ever stop caring about you...I won't ever stop fighting for you."

There came that soft smile again, and he could see a little moisture in the corners of her eyes as her gaze dropped shyly to her paws. "You would fight for any of us," she pointed out.

"But for you, the queen that has been there with me from the beginning—in my memories and my heart, when she wasn't—I'd fight my hardest," he promised...and the blissful look in her eyes sealed that within him. When she began to purr—so quiet, so broken, but it was there—and huddled so closely that he could feel it...he knew that he would keep that promise for every new lifetime.


	2. Demeter

((AN: Welp, it's been a few days, time for an update with Demeter's side of the story. x3 This one turned out quite a bit longer, as previously said, because arguably she's been through quite a bit more.

The song I put in is called "Flying Dreams", from the film The Secret of NIMH. I can't help but think of Demeter singing the first refrain sometimes. Munk could probably sing the second. :3 At any rate, that's all I really have to say about this part.

Hope it's enjoyed! ^.^))

* * *

Demeter

For a long time, she believed that she was never meant to be happy.

Her earliest memories were of abandonment and betrayal; what happy memories there could have been were tainted by the sad ones, overtaken in her mind until that was all that was. Abandoned by her own mother...and then her adopted one...and then her humans.

In between, there were happy ones that she still clung to, barely-there things that she knew were real, and what still gave her the energy to wake up and seek out new ones. The tribe of cats that she first knew had very kind caretakers...perhaps even kind kittens her age, though she scarcely remembered their faces or their voices.

Then she ran away to follow the mother that was abandoning them all...and got lost...only to quickly be found again by humans who were so very kind. They gave her the only name that she could go by: Demeter. They also had an older kitten with a beautiful rust-red coat that they called Sekhmet (for the family had found it funny to stick to a naming theme of ancient gods, as silly as humans were); but she told her that she wanted to go by her true cat name of Bombalurina. They were friends rather quickly...and then soon, as close as they would have been true sisters. They were always there for one another, through every silly venture that a kitten could think of.

It was a lovely life...until the humans had to move house...and couldn't take their pets with them. In an act of carelessness that surprised the adult cats, they were left to their own devices on the unforgiving streets...to be taken in by the sprawling criminal underground belonging to a fiend by the name of Macavity.

That was a story easily told by his name alone...living under his iron claws, her wild tenacity turned into something that could only belong to him, with only her older sister to keep her from giving up hope...the red queen, under a guise of lusty charm and wit, seemed to harbor so much more strength...which Demeter could only hope to have.

The day they escaped still felt like a fever dream when she remembered it. She and Bombalurina were following his two most notorious cat burglars through the shadows, out of his confines and into the labyrinthine, misty streets of twilight, all the way through to their lofty homes on Victoria Grove...there they would wait for representatives from the Jellicle cat tribe to lead them further.

_Jellicle..._the name rang like a bell in her mind, though she didn't know how. She would figure much later that it was a chime from her memories, those that danced on the edges, from her early kitten-hood...trying and failing to remind her that she once could've belonged to them.

The queens hid in the Toyger cats' yard and under their porch for about two days, surviving on food brought to them and constantly listening for anyone from Macavity's throng, coming to search for his missing former courtesans...but nobody came, to their eternal thankfulness. It seemed that they were well-hidden, and for once, Demeter could breathe, and truly take in that they were finally, _finally, _free...at least, for a time. There wasn't any reason she could see to let herself become complacent...if they did, _he_ would surely come again...

It was just after sunset, when the street-lamps came on and a band of color was disappearing along the west horizon, when the queens heard a declaration from above them.

"'E's back!" Rumpleteazer excitedly shouted, which was answered by a harsh "Shhh!" by Bombalurina.

Demeter watched from further under the porch as the red queen poked her head out. "_Who's_ back?"

The bold tabby smirked a little at the hushing noise and spoke a little softer. "Mungojerrie; oi could see 'im from th' roof. An' 'e's bringin' two from th' Jellicles. 'Bout toim, oi wager 'e 'ad t' visi' th' bloody junkyahd t' foind 'em."

"What do they look like?"

"Ahh..." she squinted, "One's black n' whoite, th' otha's silvah wi' stroipes. They're toms, oi figgah. Don' know th' Jellicles well, meself, bu' Jerrie's been there a lo'."

"Toms? Ooh," Bombalurina grinned as she turned back to Demeter and started straightening out her fur. "I hope they're cute."

Demeter snorted. "Of course you do...me, I just hope they're..." she paused. "...Agreeable." _It scares me to think, all of a sudden, that I've never known a __truly __friendly tom__, but for Mungojerrie._

"Aw, don'cha fre', now," said Teazer with a little smile as she, too, stuck her head under the porch to look at the golden queen. "Oi hear th' Jellicles're th' friendliest cats around! They take in lotsa strays, they do...oi, even kittens, s'whoi we took yers there! An' yes, boi th' way," she giggled at Bombalurina, "They're all roi' _handsome_ blokes, 'specially these two wha' are comin'. Boi Cat, oi may jus' join up meself!"

"...Just...keep the kitten thing under your proverbial hats, still, won't you?" Demeter whispered, her gaze averted in some shame.

"Oh, a'course," Teazer grinned, "We can keep secrets as best as anythin'."

"Well," the red queen sighed, "I must say on behalf of both of us..._thank you_, again, for helping...you two are real treasures."

"Aw, blimey," Rumpleteazer waved dismissively with a toothy grin. "Anythin' ta ge' good cats outta there. We's proud an' true thieves, but we en't never 'eartless! Although, if ya insist on owin' us, we 'ope ta collect latah," she added with a little wink.

And just then, the cats' ears all perked as they heard the bushes out to the yard being parted, followed by another, slightly rougher Cockney voice. "Oi, Teazah, they still there?"

"Aye-aye, go' 'em waitin' long enough, now!" she answered back, still in her hushed voice, which more than likely caused her brother to stifle his own as well. Bombalurina peered further out of the porch entrance, and a curious Demeter slowly came up to her side as well, ears flat so that barely anything but her eyes were seen.

Mungojerrie was parting the way through the bushes, and they came through: two large toms, both carefully looking around before setting their eyes on the porch. "Teazah, mee' two a' th' Jellicle Guardians themselves—guys, me sistah, Rumpleteazah...an' oi think th' fugitives are in 'idin' still."

"Well met," said the silver tom with a little nod to the Toyger queen (while the spotted one gave a more flourishing bow with a grin). "Where have they been hiding?"

"Th' porch...couldn't le' th' family see 'em, en't too fond a' strays," Rumpleteazer said with a chuckle and gestured toward the little hole. "'Ere, ladies, come an' introduce yaselves, can't be rude, roigh'?"

"Rude? Hardly," the red queen retorted as she stepped out to meet the new cats with her usual friendly, charming smile and a flourishing swish of her tail, "I would hope you're the cats from the Jellicle tribe that we've heard about?" She smirked back to Teazer and stood for a genial bow of her own. "You're right, they _are_ handsome. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Bombalurina; and this is my adopted sister," she said as she leaned down again and gestured to the other queen, "She goes by Demeter."

"Oh, the pleasure's all _ours_," said the spotted tom, and Demeter could already see the interest playing out in his eyes as he stepped forward to take her sister's paw in a greeting. "And yes, we _are_ from the Jellicles...I must say, you're a real vision yourself."

"Oh, please," Bombalurina played at modesty while giving him a flirty sideways look, "We've been traveling the grimy streets for at least a day; we look nothing of the sort. But it _is_ kind of you to say."

"We've heard some of the story," the silver tom then piped up as he gave the spotted one a bit of a smirk and came up closer with a tilted head, "That the two of you were rescued from _Macavity's _domain?"

"Ah," Bombalurina hummed as she regarded him next, "You know of Macavity."

"...Well...let's just say that the Jellicles have a history with him," he sighed with a dismissive shake of his head. "But, that doesn't matter." He also took her paw with a nod of greeting, sitting straighter than the other, more serious in his stance (and Demeter would subtly notice, not as taken in by Bombalurina's inviting mannerisms). "I am Munkustrap, the Jellicle Guardian. This is my second-in-command and adopted brother; he goes by Alonzo. And we were told that you two were looking for a place to stay?"

"Indeed...we've lived on the streets alone for a while before, and it is far too difficult," she truthfully informed. "But upon hearing of your lovely tribe, we are curious and eager to meet you...I at least am always open to...friendly acquaintances. And to be met by the tribe's Guardian himself? Oh, now that's quite an honor," she grinned, her eyes sparkling, and then turned to where Demeter had been watching. "Don't be so shy, dear...come out and say hello."

The younger cat gulped, taking in a shaky breath as she prepared to meet the new cats...they _seemed_ amiable enough, though somewhat intimidating. She stepped halfway out of the porch with a quiet nod, trying to put a friendly smile on, though she knew she wasn't half as charming as her sister.

"Oh, she's cute too," Alonzo said with a sudden glimmer in his eye and a slightly wider smile, immediately taking a few bounding steps up to her.

This eagerness, however polite it was, still gave her a little spook; without her really meaning to, she found herself suddenly darting back into the safe darkness of the porch and letting out a little hiss.

"Oh!" Alonzo blinked, freezing in his steps. "Uh..."

"Will you stop being so forward?" she heard Munkustrap giving him a stern warning, "Not all queens will like that. You scared her."

"Ah...terribly sorry...I was trying to be welcoming."

"You'll have to forgive her," she then heard Bombalurina informing with a concerned, almost sad note in her voice, "Our time in Macavity's thrall has affected her harshly, and left her practically afraid of her own shadow. She isn't as easily trusting."

"Oh, Everlasting Cat," Alonzo was heard with a little more of an empathetic tone, "The poor thing..."

"You keep your distance for now then, Alonzo," the other tom was heard telling him, "Allow _me_."

"She's all yours, then," the spotted tom replied back. "Maybe I'll...ah...get to know Bombalurina a little better."

"_And_ ya can maybe tell _us_ a bi' more abou' yer troibe," Rumpleteazer piped in.

"Yeh!" Mungojerrie followed. "Wha's it take ta join?"

The rest of the conversation was an incomprehensible muddle to Demeter as she tried to get herself composed, while cursing inwardly as her eyes closed to the darkness of the world. _Damn this nervousness of mine...damned Macavity, damned LIFE...they must think I'm so pathetic and weak...why did I even TRY..._

"Hello there..."

Suddenly, she was brought out of her dark thoughts by the sound of the silver tom's voice, right at the entrance of the porch. Demeter lifted her head to him, but kept her hunched position, ears flattened in warning.

His eyes had a green shine to them from the light of the street-lamps nearby, and when she looked at his face, she saw his smile, as friendly as his brother's, but more...the word she would use to describe it was 'honest', perhaps even 'pure'. He was also hunched low to the ground, instead of standing, which made her head tilt...didn't he say he was the tribe's Guardian? A tom in a lofty, dominant position was actually assuming a lower posture...then again, maybe he was just doing it to see better under the porch.

"It's alright...don't be afraid," he spoke again, softly. "I am sorry about my brother...he can be a little eager to meet new cats...but he means well, I promise."

Demeter gulped, feeling a little less tense...but she still kept a cautious eye on him as she relaxed a few hairs. "It...it's fine. I'm not afraid...just...startled."

He nodded understandably, and kept up that genial smile as his head tilted. "You are called Demeter, right? A Greek goddess...that's rather lovely. Humans aren't always so fancy with names."

She gave a little huff through her nose. "Our old ones...liked to name their pets after gods. Ironic...considering..."

"Indeed," he hummed with a note of sympathy; he didn't need to hear any more, she figured...he'd probably met many cats in their position. "I wager that you must have had a difficult life...but, you won't have to worry now. My tribe will welcome you, and your sister."

Her brow furrowed and head tilted. "You'll...accept us?"

"Of course," he smiled...and although she didn't know this tom, she swore to feeling his sincerity emanating out of his soft voice, that he was truly trying to offer comfort. "Please come out...you'll be alright." Slowly, he reached out his paw. "I give you my word."

Demeter regarded his outstretched limb briefly; no claws brought out, no hidden agendas for this kindness...just pads and paw and arm...an offer of good will. Her eyes met his, and she kept their gazes locked as she came closer and tentatively reached out her own. His gentle expression never changed as her paw laid in his, and he took it to help her out.

He still stayed in that crouched, respecting position as she stood fully in the light, and she took a deep, calming breath of the cool night air. "I feel so embarrassed...for being so nervous..." she cast her eyes to the ground, not wanting to meet those of anyone else.

"You have every right to be nervous," Munkustrap pointed out softly. "You are in unfamiliar circumstances right now...and I can't even guess as to those from which you _came._ But as I've said...you'll be alright. The tribe's home is only a couple of hours away at a walk. We will be with you both."

She finally opened her eyes to look back at the Guardian, and he was sitting up again, though keeping a bit of distance. Seeing him more clearly in the light, he had the straight-backed posture of a commanding soul, worthy indeed of respect...but in his eyes was a palpable kindness, a gaze that looked into hers, but _didn't_ make her feel like she was being peered into or scrutinized. With his striking silver coat and bold black stripes...she couldn't help but think that he _was_ handsome.

The thought made her shudder. She tried to suppress that cold reminder of what trying to love had once brought her, and instead gave him a polite smile before taking a glance over to where Alonzo and Bombalurina still sat.

To her amusement, they seemed to be having a close and earnest conversation, and she could see the red queen preening herself while the black-and-white tom (who was an intimidating presence himself, but a more laid-back one) had his eyes half-lidded and voice low.

"Well, I can see that Alonzo's made a friend already," said Munkustrap with a note of amusement in his own voice.

Demeter snorted. "That's Bombalurina for you...she's always made _very_ easy friends. They might get along famously."

"Well, good," he chuckled and stood up. "That means there's a good chance we all will." He gave her that smile again. "If you're ready, we can make our way to the yard."

"...I think I am, yes. Thank you."

"Not at all."

And so they went, a veritable herd of six cats traveling by night. The streets were quiet and peaceful, almost surreal in the slight fog that traveled through the glowing lamps in their path. Demeter became a little more nervous upon seeing that they were to go deeper into the city...but at least she wasn't alone.

Normally, she'd have stayed beside Bombalurina on this long journey...but she was busy getting acquainted with Alonzo, and Demeter always felt a little awkward tagging along when her sister was socializing, no matter how many times she was told she was welcome to do so. She remained instead by the Guardian's side, and he was in the lead. Their siblings trailed close behind, and the striped cat burglars were tagging along, often trading spots beside the group and keeping a sharp look out for cats (or rats) that looked like they could be spying.

After a little while of walking, the silence between them was feeling a bit too stifling for the tortoise-shell queen (though the silver tom beside her didn't seem to notice...his eyes were kept staunchly on the road in front of them)...she felt the need to strike up at least a little conversation, if she wanted to stay on the good side of the protector.

"...I _am_ quite curious to see your tribe, and where you live," she honestly stated, and she saw him regard her with a sideways glance, "I feel that it might be the same place where I was taken as a kitten."

"Really?" he asked, his interest piqued. "You were in the tribe before?"

"Well...I quite honestly don't remember much," she confessed, apologetically lowering her head. "I just...when I look back, I can picture a very large junkyard, with lots of different cats...it feels like a dream I'd had, because _those_ cats were very friendly, and the cats that I am used to dealing with are...very much _not._"

She heard him hum thoughtfully. "It _could_ be that you were there...our junkyard is big, and there are many different cats, and we're all very friendly indeed...so long as others are friendly too. Maybe you might recognize some of the elders. Jennyanydots, and Jellylorum...and Bustopher Jones, if he's ever inclined to visit, and Skimbleshanks on trips from his train...and of course, Old Deuteronomy, our leader."

Demeter thought on all of those names, and found herself nodding. "They all _do_ sound familiar...there _is_ one I remember very well...she looked after me when I was there, cared for me as if she were my own mother...but..._like_ my own mother, she abandoned me too."

This made Munkustrap stop in his tracks briefly, and Demeter looked back to him curiously (while trying not to make eye contact with the four other cats who'd stopped and watched this exchange). "Do you happen to remember this cat's name?"

She squinted her eyes shut and thought hard. She saw in her mind's eye the face of the queen.

"I think...it started with a 'G'. And she was very pretty...long fur, red and light black torbie colors. But she left...and I ran after her, trying to get her back...and got lost. I never returned to the junkyard where I stayed when I was so young. Until now, I suppose."

"...Grizabella," Munkustrap murmured breathlessly, his brow furrowing. "She _did_ care for some of us when we were young...and she _did_ end up leaving us all."

"Yes...I feel that might be her name." Demeter sighed. "But...beyond that, I do not remember much. I hope that I may remember more if I see this place."

There was a thoughtful, quiet pause before they all started walking again, with the Guardian starting the pace back up. "Well...I hope you do. And even if you don't remember...it is still a safe place. There are kittens we've taken in there even now. And other cats...you'll never want for company," he chuckled. "You'll be very much welcome."

At the thought, she just quirked the side of her lip up in a smile. "I hope you are right."

And he was. The junkyard was perhaps even bigger than she tried to remember it; though it sat in the heart of the city, amid some grimy portions of the street and some more crowded flats, it was like a sort of paradise. Alonzo had gone ahead to spread the news, and Munkustrap stayed to watch over the four new cats; in the back, wearing identical plausibly friendly grins, were the cat burglars.

"Are you two sure that you are quite suddenly ready to abandon Macavity's grip?" Bombalurina asked them with a quirked eyebrow, while Munkustrap and Demeter listened curiously. "He will be extra suspicious with a bunch of his followers up and vanishing; it's bad enough that Demeter—and I—did, really."

Mungojerrie's ears flattened in thought. "Th' loverly red one's go' a point, Teazah...it's enough tha' we helped 'em all sneaky loik...bu' should we _really_ jus' up an' run?"

"Whoi, we're already far away," Rumpleteazer pointed out. "An' it's no' loik 'e's been needin' us lately. An' seein' 'ow these two were treated...'onestly it breaks me 'eart," she grimaced. "An' it was only a matter a' toim b'fore _we_ was 'avin' ta do worse than _stealin'_. We's proud trouble, we are, but we en't _monsters. _Oi say we jus' go fer it, roigh' now, star' anew...an' steal fer th' Jellicles!"

"Ah, ah," Munkustrap piped up with a glare, "Nobody steals, here. Ours is a tribe of upstanding cats."

"Aw, foo, yer no fun," Mungojerrie stuck out his tongue playfully. "'Ow about spyin', then? We can do tha' best, too."

"No. Well...hm...that one we'll think about," he admitted, "But at any rate, we do offer sanctuary to anyone who wishes," he pointed out with a more genial look on his features, "So if you two mind your manners, you may come in, too. Mungojerrie's already gotten acquainted with some of the cats...it shouldn't be too hard for his sister."

The male Toyger chuckled. "Trus' me, makin' friends ain't a problem fer _her._"

"Bloody right!" grinned Rumpleteazer. "We can moind our mannahs, Guardian, no worries!"

"One hopes," Bombalurina hummed, and then glanced up to the impressive rising piles of rubbish in the yard. "It _looks_ like an interesting place."

"An' 'opin' th' toms're as 'andsome as _you_ two," said Teazer with a smirk toward Munkustrap as she leaned on her brother (who rolled his eyes with a little grin).

The silver tabby sighed and shook his head, turning his back while his eyes returned to the sight of the yard. "Well, that's up to your eyes. At any rate, be ready, we shall be entering soon."

Demeter couldn't help but already be a little surprised at the Jellicles, and a little more comfortable at the thought of meeting the tribe...perhaps even a little excited. She'd just heard it with her own ears...they were even prepared to take in a pair of Macavity's _hench-cats_ into their protection...perhaps with conditions, but they _were,_ nonetheless.

Soon enough, Alonzo reappeared. "Munk, I managed to find the head queens, and told them of the situation...they would like to see the newcomers themselves before introducing them to the others." He gave a short, though reassuring, smile toward Demeter. "I feel that would be best, rather than introducing them to everyone right away."

"Agreed; thank you, Alonzo. If you wouldn't mind leading them there...I ought to return to my patrols. But I shall check up later."

"I'm sure we will be fine," Bombalurina said with a sincere grin, coming up to sit next to her uncertain sister. "Thank you kindly for escorting us. And for accepting us so readily. We shall owe your tribe for your hospitality."

"Not at all," Munkustrap stated, bowing his head. "So long as you cause no trouble—and I don't foresee that from _you—_then our home is yours."

The silver tabby cast one more smile over his shoulder, his gentle gaze meeting Demeter in particular, before he then made his swift exit, leaving just his spotted brother to lead them inside.

Still, even when they were, Demeter couldn't help but watch Munkustrap leave, until he was well out of sight. _There's...certainly something about that one..._

For a while, Munkustrap wouldn't be much more on the young tortie's mind, as she found herself becoming introduced slowly to the tribe. The first cats she met were indeed the two elder queens, Jellylorum and Jennyanydots...whose eyes widened immediately upon seeing her, and she swore to a spark of recognition in the light of their gaze...as she must have certainly had in hers. She _actually_ remembered the two motherly queens...and strange as it was to be the center of attention and the point of conversation, as they asked her what she could (or would) remember of them, this would be the first time that she actually _started_ to feel at home...though for a long time more, Demeter would still be getting used to the thought...a true, permanent, real _home_.

And then she met the kittens...the youngsters were all in different ways so lively and happy, that the new queens couldn't help but feel their energy flowing through them as well. Bombalurina immediately took a liking to all of them, and pondered the idea of volunteering to be a caretaker, as well.

Demeter, meanwhile, though she loved kittens herself, was for now liking her own solitude more...and there was one kitten that, once she saw her, she couldn't bear to look into her eyes.

Her precious Sillabub...a tortie like herself, with dark shades of red sprinkled through her deep black coat and peppering her scruff...and her final reason to leave the seemingly-inescapable iron bars of Macavity's claws. She was _his_ kitten...but Demeter had known that he wouldn't have any real love for this tiny thing...to save her, she had to give her up.

True to the words of the burglars, they _had _brought the kitten here to safety...and she was growing, happy and healthy, among them.

Sillabub, when she said hello to the queens, didn't seem to know who Demeter really was...she kept that to herself as she was just greeted with her happy and welcoming enthusiasm for new friends. They held paws as strangers, now.

_She is nothing like him,_ she thought, and the secret mother had decided to be happy just for that fact. She could feel it from the kitten...she was caring and empathetic, sincere in her laughter and joy...it was already a crime that Demeter never saw her first laugh. It was a crime now to think of depriving her of laughter ever again by mentioning her origins. For now...seeing her happiness was enough, as well as how she could hold her own with the older kittens in their play.

Although she tended to bed with the red queen most often, Demeter soon started to entertain the thought of a den...somewhere she could make her_ own_, safe and secure. Whenever she had time to herself, she worked on the innards of an old car that was half-buried in a pile that lay in one of the secluded corners of the yard, free from many prying eyes (and if there were—mainly just curious kittens—she'd hear them coming easily and shoo them off).

There was one warm afternoon where she was clearing some rubbish away from the front of the car, making the space more of a little tiny yard for herself, when she heard the sound of a few tin cans falling, followed by a whispered "ah, no!" coming from behind an overturned chair.

Demeter immediately bristled. "Who's there?" she demanded loudly.

And then she was surprised, when Sillabub poked her tiny black-and-red head up from behind the piece of furniture. "Don't worry, it's just me!" the kitten said with an embarrassed giggle. "I'm sorry to have startled you."

The gold tortie sighed and settled her fur. "...It's quite alright. What is it you want? I'm quite busy."

"I thought so," she nodded, undeterred by her stern tone, "The other kittens always say not to bother you, but...I just thought to bring you something."

Demeter stopped and quirked her brow, head tilted. "...You did?"

"Indeed!" she chirped, and jumped down from her hiding place to reveal what she brought with her; a fluffy green throw blanket, folded neatly in her paws. "It's a present; for your den! I dunno how many blankets you have, but Auntie Jenny says that you can never have too many."

At that, Demeter had to smile, and huff a quiet chuckle. "Well, Jenny _is_ quite wise. Thank you very much, dear..." she hummed as she took the blanket from the kitten, running her paws along the fabric. "I must admit that warm blankets are a tad scarce...I appreciate it."

"You're quite welcome!" the kitten smiled proudly, and her golden eyes—so full of the joy that Demeter's own were deprived of—shone in the sunlight. "I'm always happy to help...by the way, I don't think I ever got your name...I can forget easy, sometimes."

"...I'm y..." she started, and then paused, guilt gripping her heart painfully as she had to stop what she _wanted_ to say, forcing a little smile on her lip. "I go by Demeter."

The kitten nodded. "Nice to meet you officially. I'm Jemima."

Demeter blinked curiously. "Jemima? That's rather cute."

She giggled shyly. "The guardsman gave me that name...he's named lots of the cats. My real name is Sillabub, but...I prefer that one."

_At least they remembered to tell her real name,_ Demeter thought with an inward sigh. "Well, I certainly don't blame you. Lots of cats will prefer one name over the other. I like mine, though I never learned my true name, so...I can't change it anyway," she shrugged.

Jemima lightly touched her arm. "That's quite sad...but your name is nice too, so at least you have that one," she smiled, and Demeter had to admire the kitten's optimistic outlook, despite her having to think that she might be an orphan. "I also really like your collar. Tumblebrutus got a shiny diamond one, but spikes make you look tough; it's neat."

Demeter smirked, reaching up to adjust the neck piece. "Well, thank you; I like it myself. Tell you what...since you so nicely gave me this blanket, I shall have to find you a collar _just_ like mine. What do you think?"

The kitten gaped with a bright, wide grin. "Would you? I would _love _that!"

"Absolutely," the gold tortie nodded. "But, for now, I would like to get my cleaning done, and get in a nap...you should run along and play with the others."

"Yes'm," Jemima nodded obediently and turned to run back from where she came, darting as quickly as a mouse and only stopping to give one last wave, which Demeter returned.

She sighed sadly once the kitten was out of earshot, running her paw continually over the soft fabric. _At least she's turning into such a sweet little queen...and at least I can help take care of her too, if only from afar._

Demeter stored the blanket on the car's hood and continued to clean her area in solitude...and caught up in the quiet and isolation, she started to sing. It was a little lullaby that she'd heard a long time ago, and somehow remembered...thinking of Jemima when she was just a tiny newborn, the lyrics came back in a soft, broken tone.

_Dream by night, wish by day_

_Love begins this way_

_Night's a friend, with love to send_

_Each new day_

_Bless your heart, bless your soul_

_Let your dreams come true_

_Future songs and flying dreams_

_Wait for you..._

_...Love it seems, made flying dreams_

_So hearts could soar_

_Heaven sent, these wings were meant_

_To prove once more_

_That love is the key..._

_As you wish, as you will_

_Dream a flying start_

_Love and care_

_The power's there..._

_Trust your heart..._

_Trust your heart._

"...That's beautiful."

"Ah!" Demeter gasped, shocked out of the peace by another voice, though a familiar one. She whipped around to see Munkustrap sitting atop one of the trash piles, with his head tilted, and that gentle smile on his features.

She tried not to hiss reflexively, but she put on a defensive stance. "How long have you been there?"

He hunched into his shoulders a little at her tone, and she calmed herself a little when he apologetically bowed. "I'm sorry...I seem to keep sneaking up on you; it's not my intent. I was passing by, and stopped when I heard your singing. I couldn't help but listen. I know...it's rude to eavesdrop..."

Demeter's annoyance faded almost instantly; listening to his soft and sincere voice, it was hard to stay so tightly wound up...at least she was doing better at keeping her temper in check around _him_...the other young toms tended to be another matter. She took in a deep breath and sat down. "...It's alright. And the song is...just something I heard once. There's another version too, but I've forgotten it. I just do it when I'm alone...nothing I am good at."

"Oh, I beg to differ," he insisted, and his grin seemed to make her heart pick up. "You are quite good...but, please, don't stop on my account...I won't eavesdrop anymore. I just...had to compliment you...you don't seem to get that very often."

The tortie queen felt flushed at his careful observation...and she didn't like it at first. _It's just compliments from the Guardian. Nothing more...no need to feel like this...not again._ "I'm quite alright, whether I get them or not...but, I do appreciate it...thank you. If you don't mind, I must get back to making up my den."

"Of course," he said, immediately standing up. "If you ever need help, though, don't hesitate to ask. It's what I'm here for."

And with that, he turned and continued on his way, and again she watched him until he was out of sight, and took deep breaths to calm the pace of her pulse, her paw to her chest. "Everlasting Cat, Demeter, stop this," she reminded herself in a whisper. "A tom showed you such kindness once before, and look where it got you."

So it went for a little while, she kept trying to shove the Guardian out of her mind...and more or less she managed to get her little home built, with some surprisingly-kind donations from the other queens and whatever Bombalurina managed to find. The hidden den now had enough blankets and pillows to keep her comfortable, and little trinkets to make it her own.

As used to the safety and security of the yard as she was becoming, there were days and nights that Demeter would be gripped in the fear that it would all be one long, beautiful dream...that she'd wake up back _there_, with _him_ staring her down and keeping her close for his own personal use...it was a frequent nightmare. Bombalurina would be there to help bring her out of it, but sometimes she'd just weather it alone, and weep shamefully in the hidden shadows she'd made just for that purpose.

"Why don't you come and meet the others more often with me?" the red queen had suggested once when she was visiting, and reclining on the warm hood of the car. "I'm certain that getting to know the other cats would help you feel much safer. They're all _so_ lovely...especially the kittens." She lowered her voice in a conspiratorial tone. "I think one of the youngest toms has a crush on me; it's so very cute."

"I can imagine," Demeter smirked. "I would think _all _of the toms have a crush on you by now."

"One can wish," Bombalurina teased with a wink. "But, no, not _all_ of them...the Guardian seems indifferent to the queens, and I've seen some of them try to flirt with him, to little avail."

"Truly?" the tortie's eyebrows quirked at this. "Well, I imagine he is just being a dutiful protector. No distractions, and all."

"Oh, he's not _all_ about his duty. I've seen him playing with the kittens. That silver tiger's intimidating, but when you see him with the others of the tribe...you can just _tell_ that he cares for all of them. The older queens tell me that he's one of the kindest souls one could meet." She glanced sidelong at her little sister. "I'm quite surprised that _you_ haven't gotten to know him."

"I've been busy too," she dismissed. "Still...he _does_ stop to say hello to me whenever he passes by. Always so polite. But...that's all I've managed to know of him."

Bombalurina hummed a long, thoughtful note. "Perhaps you should talk to him a bit more. Let him strike up some conversation; I have. He's _very_ genial, and you can trust me on that."

"Bomba," Demeter rolled her eyes, "You aren't trying to push me to him, are you? I can't let myself have such feelings again."

"What feelings? It's just a friendly conversation every little bit," she pointed out innocently enough, though there was something of a spark in her eyes that told the tortie that she was up to something. "And I'm sure if you can make friends with the _Guardian_ of all cats, then you can _easily_ befriend the rest of the tribe. Give him a chance, dear. And if he isn't what he seems, then you can blame _me._"

Demeter sighed. There was a point to the red queen's words that she couldn't deny: she was the one cat that she could always trust. "Fine...perhaps I will."

And so she did...and she would always say, long into the future, that opening up to Munkustrap was perhaps the best advice from Bombalurina that she'd ever followed.

It started with a soft smile back at him whenever he passed...a 'good afternoon', a little small talk about how their respective days were going...and then it would turn into a few minutes of his time taken willingly just to speak to her...and sometimes those few minutes would become an hour of just speaking, relaxing in the sun, listening to him tell stories about the Jellicles and their various escapades, before he would remember to keep to his patrol...and the next day, it would happen again.

The day he told her that he remembered her as a kitten was a bit jarring, to say the least. Even after confessing that she didn't, or couldn't, find the same memories that he had...she still would try her hardest to remember her young kitten days...it was _too_ hard, and she found herself _wanting_ to remember him...she was certain that he would have been memorable.

And she was beginning to enjoy his company, more than she really expected to. She would surprise herself by smiling quite often with him...and he began to show how compassionate he really was...like the day he caught her wandering about after a nightmare, and offered her his bed in his human's guard-house...even so far as to get to know his human, and accept his food, his company...for nothing in return but her gratitude. She didn't know if it was Munkustrap's coaching, or Bombalurina's, or a bit of both...but she was also opening up to the tribe, and as promised, it made her feel a little more confident each day that she woke up in the junkyard.

Sometimes little shades of a lost memory would come to her in sleep, of a tiny silver-striped face that always laughed, and was always friendly...but in her waking hours, that's all it felt like...a simple dream.

Even so, Munkustrap was growing on her, so much that she cared about how he felt that day, or how stressed he was sometimes...at some points, how much she cared...it scared her still, because such care had failed her before. And other times, she _let_ her heart race at the sight of him, let herself smile and even laugh when he was overly-dramatic and joking...she was letting herself feel again...and it was both painful, and so very nice.

One lovely sunset, she was answering his questions about her past (those that she felt comfortable telling), and she felt the urge to at least reveal one thing to him...regarding a cat that they both had remembered from that long-ago time.

"I did actually manage to find Grizabella again...well, Bomba and I did," she said.

The silver tom blinked in surprise, tilting his head. "Really...?"

She nodded. "I'd told her about the cat that I was chasing after before the humans found me...that she was like a mother to me, and she'd ran away. Bomba revealed that she'd actually seen a cat just like that before...and when the chance came that we would go outside, she led me there. It was quite a walk, toward a seedy part of town, to grimy, dirty roads filled with grimy, dirty humans...and cats. There she was living...a little worse for the wear at the time...but she'd seemed content, or at least, considering the place...resigned."

Munkustrap let out a disbelieving breath, his eyes darting from his curled paws and back up again in thought. "Did...did you ever talk to her again?"

Demeter shook her head. "I wanted to, at first...but...then I remembered how she ran. How she ignored my cries. How I felt that she _let_ me become lost. It dawned on me that...that perhaps she would not _want_ to see me. So we left her alone. Perhaps twice more we'd gone to check on her...and that was it. Bombalurina was sad for me, but had agreed that a cat who ignores her family would deserve to be ignored back." She met Munkustrap's sad eyes with her own. "That...feels horrible to think, now, though."

He sighed and reached out his paw, half-way between them, in a comforting gesture. "I'd have probably done the same thing, to be honest, if it were me."

After a bit of hesitance, she closed the distance, touching the tip of his paw. "She was more a mother to you...I figured that at least...you would have liked to know that she is alive."

A sad smile quirked his lip, and he laid his paw over hers. The warmth of his pads made her heart race again. "And I appreciate it. A part of me still cares, I suppose. It always will. But that's not bad...caring even for the ones that get themselves lost."

"Like me," she couldn't help but smile a little back.

His emerald gaze was shining a little when it met hers again. "You were found again, though."

She hummed a chuckle and blinked her eyes away, shyly reaching out her other paw to place it beside his. "It's good that I was, I think."

Demeter felt him holding both of her paws together with both of his now, and she felt his agreement in the companionable silence that followed. There were many moments where Demeter felt that she was starting to fall in love with him...but that moment stuck out as one of her favorites, where they could sit and say multitudes to one another with no words...just a touch and an emotional secret shared, and she felt a true, honest, kind soul in this one tom that she dared to allow close, and she would give in to the wonderful burning feeling in her heart.

Soon enough she had come to enjoy the company of the tribe. Day by peaceful day, she was feeling more and more like an accepted part of the large family. Bombalurina, with all of her natural charisma and knowledge of the darker side of the city, as well as her generous kindness, had become one of the head queens. Demeter was happy for her, and also happy to just be able to talk to the others and play with the kittens, with no cat holding anything over her head or hiding a look of hatred behind a false smile...every look was honest, every smile genuine; and though she got along differently with all of the toms, they all treated her with respect...although some, like the ever-loved Rum Tum Tugger, would still be a little too over-confident for her taste.

And still, the only one that could make her heart race was Munkustrap, with his kind voice and smile alone. Sometimes she would just spy on him as he interacted with the others, and see for herself how deep was his care for them. The kittens, he told stories to sometimes. The way he treated Jemima, she could have been his _own_ daughter. He could act so silly and young, or he could be a stern disciplinarian, or the one with open ears and advice to give...for all of him, she admired.

She began joining him on patrols some days, after the first time he invited her. This tom bewildered her, for he had such encouraging and kind words to combat the dark beliefs that Macavity had used to cloud her mind...and she believed them. She was _happy_, and allowing herself to _be_ happy, with no remorse. It wouldn't have even been far from the truth to say that he was saving her.

Demeter soon began to wonder, though...for all the attention that he seemed to go out of the way to pay her...what was she _really_ to him? A friend, yes...perhaps one older than she anticipated...but did his heart race for _her_ the way hers did for _him_? Surely not...like Bombalurina had said, he showed no romantic interest in other queens...why _ever_ would he have it for this one, lost and broken as she had been? His attention was out of his usual kindness and concern...and just that.

The other cats teased them sometimes, to that effect, for how much time they were seen together. She would hide her eyes and her voice would be stifled at that...did she really have to justify that she enjoyed her time with him?

But, _Everlasting Cat bless, _he would speak up for her, to mind their own business and leave her be, without a single thought for himself, and he would just lead her off somewhere else to talk if she wanted...he wouldn't look back, and thus, neither did she...her eyes stayed on him, and she smiled.

She teased him one day, on that subject. "They must be getting a little angry with me...taking so much time from their wise and handsome Guardian."

He chuckled, and there was a little sparkle in his eye when he, with all of the experience that she _knew_ his words were _true,_ teased back. "I do with my time what I will. Let them be angry if I choose to spend it with someone I fancy."

She stopped in her tracks, staring as a little jolt went straight through her heart. "...You fancy me?"

Munkustrap stopped as well, hunching into his shoulders, looking a little self-conscious at what he had just said...even _shy._ "I...well...I must confess that I might...have begun to," he said, softly.

There it was...the answer to what she'd been silently wondering, but the answer that she'd never pursued, and of which she was even a little scared.

She had excused herself politely after that...something felt like it was hovering over her now, waiting to strike, and she needed time to get away and think.

For a day she hadn't seen him, nor did he actively look for her...curse her own uncertainty, she was now afraid that she'd chased him away. She'd taken Bombalurina aside to speak to her on the matter, when the chance presented itself.

"Well, if he _does_ like you, why not let him?" the red queen had asked with a quirked eyebrow and an equally-quirked corner of her lip. "After all, you two have been getting close...and you know very _well_ that he's not at all like Macavity...he would be so much better for you."

"...I don't know," Demeter sighed, inwardly berating herself. "It's not _him_ I'm afraid of. It's the thought that I've been letting him that close...and then there's everything I've _done_...I..."

"Stop punishing yourself," Bombalurina demanded gently, taking her by the shoulders. "You are happier, and I've been seeing it, and been so relieved at it. But you still have trouble believing that you _deserve_ it. Let yourself love. Let him in." She sighed. "Or at least, go talk to him. Whatever happens, you need someone like him...don't think I haven't seen it, how he's been helping you."

She could always trust Bombalurina to cut right to the heart of her problems, and help her to see the things that she always overlooked. This wasn't about whether to trust him anymore...this was about her own demons...and one thing Demeter was sure of...she wasn't about to let them hurt _him_ either, for everything he's done for her.

That evening as the sun set, she found him sitting at his favorite place atop the tallest junk tower. It was quite plausible that he'd seen her coming (if not, he could certainly hear when her ascent had rolled a few things out of the way)...but she was relieved to see that he stayed, and waited for her.

He was gazing up at the sky, watching the waning light play on the clouds, when she came up behind him on the apex of his personal mountain. "...Munkustrap?" she timidly called.

The silver tom turned to glance at her, a gentle and welcoming smile gracing his lip. "Hello."

His look gave her a little more comfort, and she smiled back, though she was still shyly hunched in on herself. "Is it alright if I join you?"

"Of course," he answered immediately, patting the space next to him. "You're always welcome to, you know."

"I know," she gave a little chuckle and accepted his invitation. His warmth and scent was like a welcoming aura when she sat close. She met his eyes and took a breath. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for my...abrupt disappearance, the other day."

"No," his head shook, and his ears lay halfway back; he looked rather sad in that moment. "_I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I feel I may have overstepped, a little, even as soon as I'd said it. Forgive me."

She sighed with a smile...it really endeared him to her, how careful he was in his mannerisms, having not forgotten where she'd come from and how she'd first been. He'd long ago proved how absolutely different he was from Macavity. "It's quite alright. It just...startled me a little, is all," she idly smoothed down the twitch in one of her ears.

Demeter swore that before he spoke again, she could hear him gulp. "Well...I want you to know that...I understand if you don't...I mean...I care about you, and how you feel...but that doesn't mean that you're at all obligated to feel the same."

The golden tortie felt herself warm up, and her heart was starting to race. She rested her paw over it. "But here's the thing...long before you told me...I think I _was_ feeling the same. And...maybe I still am."

His eyes raised to hers again, and his ears perked back up, though he could still see the hesitance in her expression. "But...?" he gently encouraged.

"But...I hope you understand that at the moment I'm still very much...confused at myself." She took a deep breath. "I've tried to love, once. As you can guess...it...was an absolute disaster. And...I'm still afraid of letting someone so close again. I need time to think...and to assure myself that what I decide is right."

There was a quiet beat, before she felt his paw on her shoulder. "I _do_ understand...I really do. Though I've never really had my heart broken...because I've never felt so much for anyone as I have come to feel for you...so honestly, it confuses me as well," he chuckled uneasily. "Very much so. But...I won't lower myself to pushing, or begging, or asking. I just want to know..." he smiled timidly, "If I've lost you as a friend."

She had to let out a giggle at that. "Everlasting Cat, Munkustrap...I would never want to lose you as a friend, either...I was worried about that most of all, probably. The way you speak, so honest and caring, _nobody_ would let you go." She scooted in closer and leaned herself on him, and she felt him leaning back, and her relief washed over her like a cool rain, in contrast to the warmth she felt from him. "What I _do_ know is that I enjoy your company very much...and that I hope someday I can get rid of...being so damned _afraid."_

"That isn't a thing that will go away overnight," he acknowledged, and she felt him take a deep breath in and out. "Just take your time...and meanwhile...just remember that you are still safe and free."

"Even to be just like this, with you?"

"Even then."

They watched the sun's last light disappear, and the waning half-moon's silvery glow was soon dancing a shimmer upon the darkened clouds...the very metaphor for hope, right in front of her, if it wasn't enough to have heard it from the Guardian. She let her head be propped on his shoulder, and his cheek on her brow.

"So," she chuckled after a few moments of just enjoying the quiet, "Why don't you tell me about this upcoming Ball that I keep hearing the others talk about?"

His entire body shook with the mirthful chuckle that followed her inquiry. "Ah, yes, the Jellicle Ball. You _must_ know about it."

And there he wove the tale of a lovely annual tradition of their tribe, in which any and all cats that can come will gather in that very junkyard, to sing and dance, to have fun...and at the end, Old Deuteronomy would choose a cat most deserving (or most needing) to ascend straight to the Heaviside Layer to be reborn.

The last part intrigued Demeter. When she met Old Deuteronomy, she had immediately felt in him endless kindness and wisdom, and would always be grateful that he welcomed her so easily, no questions or judgments. There was a sense of great hidden power within him...and she would be able to see it at the Ball. Munkustrap had worn a little grin when it was brought up, the kind worn by someone who was keeping a wonderful secret. "Wait and see," he would say in a sing-song tone to any cat that would ask about what it was like to see it happen, including her.

But, she was most excited about the thought of attending such an illustrious party for the cats, and she endeavored to help with it in any way possible...especially considering that Munkustrap, as Guardian, was to be the main host of the event, and so had the most work...she had little time to talk to him in the couple of weeks leading up to the Jellicle Moon's rising, and took heart that she would at least have time at the festivities.

Only one thing was preventing her from being completely lost in the event: Macavity was supposedly lurking around the streets that surrounded the junkyard. It _had_ to be him...it was a cold, steel and shrill shock that went up her spine even at just a hint of his scent on the wind. The grip he still had on her mind, even when he wasn't there, was palpable enough to feel.

She only felt safe when it was reassured that he wouldn't be allowed to come within an inch of the Ball...he would probably find a way, this she knew...but she wasn't going to let it ruin the night. This was a big event for the Jellicles...and she was now one of them. Demeter would _not_ be afraid.

And the Ball, without a doubt, was certainly one of her most treasured memories, and one of the most fun. As soon as night fell and the Jellicle Moon rose like a glowing eye, she felt an energy that even to this day she could never describe with accurate justice. It gave each and every cat a spontaneous, happy glow, and she saw the full extent of all of their wondrous talents in dance and song. And the best thing about it was that Demeter and Bombalurina, and even the tiger-striped troublemakers..._everyone_...was welcome to the festivities.

The gold queen was happy especially to see the sparkle of absolute wonder in the eyes of the kittens...it must have been a holiday for them akin to Christmas. A night of magic and life...she was thankful to the Everlasting Cat to be able to see the utter and complete joy in Jemima's own wide, bright gaze.

It was as if the moon Herself was opening Her arms to the cats. Even Demeter felt the light, like her soul was cleansed and lifted in the wake of the glow cast into the yard, the absolute_ power_ of the heavens blessing this incredible family...and _she too_ could get lost in the endless momentum, her face breaking into a wide smile whenever it could, as she listened to Munkustrap's calm and commanding tone calling out the events of the night...and when she happily joined in celebrating and honoring cats that may be deemed worthy to see the Heaviside Layer.

Still, however lovely the night was, it was going to come with a couple of _interesting_ surprises. Not the least was when an old, dirty, disheveled cat came limping into the yard bearing scars, a long torn coat, and a grimace with a thousand tales of regret behind it...and Demeter was horrified to recognize that the hellish-looking beast was none other than Grizabella.

Demeter and Bombalurina took it upon themselves to tell her story as she limped on through a sea of disgusted faces with her head held high, nonetheless, the two of them having seen little evidences of what she'd been up to without the tribe. They all wanted little if anything to do with her, now, and the tortie could hardly blame them...but there was a moment when she and Munkustrap locked eyes, and they shared the same thought...they felt pity, and pain for her plight, for she knew what she must have gone through...it could only be wished that there was hope for the tragic, fallen Glamour Cat.

Though Grizabella would cast a bit of a shadow on the night at hand...as well as more of Demeter swearing that she sensed Macavity nearby, when something crashed or a police siren would wail past (she would always thank Munkustrap for telling the others to take her alerts seriously)...things would swing straight back into focus quickly enough, especially once Old Deuteronomy was there to cast his own calming, happy energy on his family and followers.

The Ball Dance was lively and almost frantic; it was as if the moon's light had taken a hold of every cat's mind and commanded their feet to dance by Her music, or to just be merry and forget one's fears, to cast aside all regrets and worries. Demeter had to laugh with pride when the young toms and their showing-off was interrupted by Bombalurina, who with a flash of her intense eyes had led the other queens into a dance that overshadowed and yet enthralled them; suffice to say, this party was just the kind of thing at which her sister _excelled_...being an eye-catcher, a strong leader, and a show of her very own. The younger queen certainly felt a little of that confidence; she was even taking up a few offers from the other toms to dance with them, if only briefly.

However fun it was to find her confidence in the party, she _had_ also hoped to have at least one dance with Munkustrap...the Guardian however was always quite busy in watching over the congregation or helping his tottery father about. She couldn't fault him, though, with all of his responsibilities...his diligence in his role was a part of what she loved about him.

Even when the Dance was winding down into a calm and hypnotic haze, and the Ball's star kitten was leading her chosen partner and the others into an intimate mixing of couples, she found herself thinking of the silver tom. Imagining what his touch would be like, his melodic voice whispering to her, his eyes a loving glimmer as he'd take her in...

Macavity, she remembered, could be _quite_ sensual when he wanted to be...but there would be no real love behind those nights, and thus the pleasure always felt a little like poison. She wouldn't be able to see how different Munkustrap was, for that moment...but she found herself hoping to...and for now, only thinking of him was enough.

The Ball went on in fun (and a little solemnity, for Grizabella's presence for a moment had seemed to dampen Old Deuteronomy's mood), and it was quite uplifting for Demeter to see that even Munkustrap could enjoy himself, smiling like a kitten when he joined in on the song and dance...she could swear that his smile was familiar, cemented deep in forgotten memories and cryptic dreams...but it was beautiful to see, whether familiar or not...and she could hardly remember when she actually felt so happy.

And then...that happiness was shattered by another crash, and a peal of darkness as the lights around the junkyard flashed and dimmed...and a laugh echoed across the tribe's ears that was like that of a demon striking out of the abyss.

In a flash and flurry of confusion, Deuteronomy was gone...taken prisoner by the Mystery Cat. Some of the toms had charged after where they'd last seen Macavity, while the queens and kittens stayed, all looking to Bombalurina and Demeter with inquiring eyes...they knew this monster better than anyone. Who was he? Well...they couldn't hesitate in revealing the extent of his powers and his wicked deeds.

Demeter still felt her spine tingling, her fur bristling...but she'd made a promise to herself. _I will NOT let him ruin this night. I must help protect the tribe...even if I get taken back._

And then...he returned, as mysteriously as he came, also to return Old Deuteronomy. There were murmurings of confusion throughout the tribe...was this a trick? A show of power? But, little care was given when the cats, caught up in all of their relief, went to welcome their old patriarch back...

All except for Demeter, whose hackles were still raised defensively.

_It's a trick...it's all a trick..._

Bombalurina and Munkustrap watched her with confusion and concern.

_They can't see it...they can't smell it...why CAN'T THEY SEE IT?_

Some of them even hissed at her in warning, the way she looked at their leader all of a sudden...

_The kittens...the tribe...I have to get them away...I have to GET HIM AWAY FROM THEM...!_

Even to this day, Demeter couldn't explain what exactly gave her the drive to attack the malicious, dangerous impostor she knew was hiding in a coat of rags, and casting his illusions over them, with all the risks involved. Perhaps it was her newly-found sense of family...the love she had for the Jellicles, growing first from the love she had for their Guardian...

Before she knew it, her rage had focused into a bright intensity and powered her forward, leaping with teeth and claws onto the back of the disguised cat...ripping the coat away to reveal the monster.

The rest was a blur. Macavity had been stripped of the element of surprise, now using only brute force, pushing and clawing his way...to _her._

Demeter was too shocked to even call out when she was nabbed...she could hear the cacophony of concerned shouts, could see the fear and anger in the blending faces of the surrounding cats...they were _all_ a blur...all she could feel was the crushing panic returning, claws on her body, claws on her mind...

Except...she did see one cat. Munkustrap, his normally-friendly eyes flashing with haste, narrowing with rage, coat a bright and silver beacon in her vision as he rose without hesitation with all intent to fight. To keep his promise, so often repeated.

_You are safe here._

"Take her out of here!" she heard him tell Alonzo, and with her mind and body half-paralyzed, could only barely register being loosened from Macavity's grip.

She'd been surrounded by Bombalurina and some of the other queens, all of them hiding her and trying as quickly, yet gently, as possible to bring her out of her catatonic state, while everything else went on out of her sight...but she would be told the entire story of what she missed later on. How Munkustrap fought the beast to drawing blood, only to be defeated...how Alonzo, and then Mungojerrie, and then the queens, and _every single Jellicle cat_ rose in return against the nightmare planted in their minds that was Macavity...

And then a peal of electricity was heard, like lightning was striking the yard where he stood...in a flash, all was wrapped in shadow. And he was gone.

"Macavity's not there," she would hear the others murmur. _But that doesn't mean that he won't be back...someday._

_And still...I...can't find the will to be afraid now...not for me._

She could hear Bombalurina helping her up, asking if she was okay...but Demeter only gave a distracted nod as she blinked her vision back in the darkness and moved herself forward, toward the single source of light, and the figure she saw limping inside of it.

There was a soft cry in the golden queen's throat as she met Munkustrap's exhausted eyes, which glittered with a relieved smile when he saw her, despite his wounds...that same gentle smile that he wore every day when he stopped to say hello to her. The same one that she now knew she couldn't live without. A few soft words were exchanged, but her heart thundered when she nuzzled, embraced, smelled, took in for a precious few seconds all the signs that he was alive, that he_ fought for her_...and it felt all too right when he was returning her affections, warmly.

An unspoken thought passed between them when they locked eyes again, something that they couldn't deny...and they wouldn't...but they wouldn't address it yet, either. The tribe around them was in despair, and it wrapped the pair in along with them. Where had their leader been taken?

And still..._still_ these cats never failed to surprise her. Munkustrap stayed by her side as Tugger, and a youngster called Mistofelees (who Demeter _swore_ could have been the young juvenile Quaxo), actually brought Deuteronomy back in almost no time at all...through _magic._

That was probably the moment, laughing along with the Guardian and cheering with the tribe, that Demeter realized...this was where she was meant to be, all along. She'd lost them once...but like a true family, she wouldn't be without them forever.

Of course...the family wasn't yet complete.

It was just before dawn when Grizabella had returned...one last time, haggard and pleading, before Old Deuteronomy. Demeter had hidden her face from her with the others; though not out of rejection, but of pity. She didn't want to see what would happen to her, as she interrupted the most important moment of the Ball...the reason they all were there...and began to sing.

...But no...they didn't attack. They didn't drive her away. They listened.

_When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too..._

The song struck everyone in different ways. For Demeter, she'd always struggled to find her own happiness, her own meaning; and there was almost nothing to find when she thought back, sifting through her memories. The most treasured ones had been tainted by bad experiences.

She felt the meaning of happiness when she looked around and saw compassion in the eyes of the cats settling on the old queen. When she heard Jemima—_her_ sweet, blessed little Jemima—place a little more strength in Grizabella with her own voice, her own compassion. When she saw the tattered cat finally receiving the accepting touch that she needed. When she looked across and saw Munkustrap smiling, the light of forgiveness in his eyes along with everyone else...

_This is happiness. __This togetherness; this moment now. And never will I forget it...__after all...I could have been __like__ her._

The grand finale of the night was the most spectacular thing that Demeter could ever witness. The very heavens opened up in a bright swath of clouds and mist, admitting a beaming Grizabella to the Heaviside Layer, where she would be given a second chance...a new beginning. The tortoise-shell cat was sure that she could feel tears streaming down her face, long after it was over.

Once the sun's light breached the horizon, the Jellicle Moon faded away for another year, and it was time for the tribe to disband. Though most of them lived close by or in that very yard, quite a few others had long ways to go back home. Old Deuteronomy was escorted by Munkustrap and some of the elders for as far as they would take him.

For Demeter, sleepiness started to weigh heavily on her mind and body...but she waited for her adopted sister to show up, and show up she did, with _quite_ the yawn escaping her jaws.

"I imagine you enjoyed the Ball?" the younger queen asked her with a teasing smirk.

Bombalurina let out a rather hearty chuckle. "Oh, I doubt I've ever had so much fun in my life...I can't wait for the next one, really. Though," she sighed, and her entire body seemed to sag when she did, "It _did_ take more out of me than I anticipated."

"So I see," Demeter grinned as she gave her a nudge. "...Actually, I feel much the same."

Before she could take another step, the red queen sat in front of her, lifting her chin to meet her eyes. In Bombalurina's gaze, she saw rather serious concern. "I would very well _expect_ you to be exhausted...Macavity actually infiltrated the tribe. You were almost...good Cat, Demeter, whatever got _into _you to _leap right onto him?_" An impressed grin quirked her lip. "I've seen you fierce, but never like _that._ I'm quite proud of you."

Demeter shook her head; just _thinking _about that moment made her feel tired. "I just..._had_ to, Bomba. I cannot explain it. Not now."

"No worries, dear," the older queen replied with a soothing nuzzle. "We should just retreat for the night...and I know _just_ the place." She turned her face toward where they could spy the guard-house.

Demeter caught on quickly and snorted, playfully swatting her paw away. "Munkustrap's bed? Come now, he needs the most rest out of _everyone,_ we shouldn't put him out."

"Oh pish, the bed's big enough for all of us...and he did say that we were welcome there, did he not? Besides, to tell the truth, I am craving a _real_ comfortable cat bed instead of the dusty pillows in the yard, and _you_ deserve one as well, with the night you had."

And listening to that weakened the tortie's resolve just a little. The bed _was_ comfortable...and then there was just the thought of seeing Munkustrap again, having him nearby...the guard house seemed like a much _safer_ option overall than the junkyard to sleep.

"...Alright," she gave in with a yawn, and off they started, with the young queen none the wiser that her older sister had one more reason for that particular sleeping arrangement...just a little helpful push to bring two cats together that she knew would work _very_ well.

Demeter _still_ never knew whether to hold a grudge against Bombalurina for that, or to be indebted for all time. As she slept curled in warmth against the tom that she had begun to love, and that she knew would love her as well, she felt mended, her heart beating stronger, her will to live all the more enforced.

A couple of days later, when the cats were well-rested again and getting on with their lives, Demeter sought out Munkustrap as he was paused in his patrols, sitting atop a stack of discarded human appliances. The very top one, where he was idly grooming, she recognized as a deep-freezer. Her past and only human home had one in it...when it was still a happy place. How ironic was it now, to see the hope for her future sitting unwittingly on a symbol of her past, as if to show her that life went on, and in good ways.

Letting out her breath in a wispy sigh, the gold-and-black queen padded up and took a couple of leaps, to end up resting her paws on the edge to his right. "...Munk?"

His reaction to her voice, as always, was to perk his ears and put on that sweet, genuine smile when he faced her. But there was a new little sparkle to his eye as well...something a little nervous, but still happy. She must have had that same sparkle; it was a new relationship, after all...but they both knew that it would work if they didn't overthink it, just to enjoy each other's company as they'd always done.

"Good evening," he greeted as she leaped up, "Is everything alright?"

She nodded, her gaze shy of his. "Quite fine...I just feel like disturbing you for a bit."

"You never disturb me," he assured, giving her a little space beside him (though he didn't need to move; it was a big freezer). "I've always been the one disturbing _you_, really," he chuckled.

She took his invitation, sitting close so as to feel his warmth, legs touching. "Well, little did I know that it would be a _welcome_ disturbance, then and since," she murmured.

They sat like that for a little bit, watching the activity in the yard and idly cleaning their paws in companionable silence, before she let out a chuckle. "I had a strange dream in my last nap."

His brow rose. "Oh? Not a nightmare, I hope."

"No, quite the opposite, actually," she hummed thoughtfully and let her gaze be drawn to the clouds. "I've had little dreams like this one for a while...ones that don't feel like dreams, but like...memories. Because they have _you_ in them..._us,_ as kittens, here in this junkyard, just being playful and happy."

His head tilted, and the action combined with his wide and attentive green eyes reminded her of that long-ago kitten. "Really? Well...will you tell me what it's about? Maybe I remember."

"There's different ones...I don't remember most that I've had, but this one is still freshly going. We were there, and so were the other toms...Alonzo, Tugger...and your brother had the bright idea to make a pyramid of kittens..."

At this, Munkustrap blinked in solid recognition. "Yes! They did! And...if I remember...Tugger tried to be at the top..."

"And the pyramid held for about...two seconds, and it toppled..."

"And Tugger fell..."

"On his head," the two of them finished together before bursting out into laughter, falling against one another.

Demeter shook her head and wiped a tear away from her fit of giggles. "If he _did_ fall on his head as a kitten, that probably would explain a few things."

"He did, I remember it clearly," Munkustrap pointed out with another chortle, "The other kittens were shaking it off, but _he_ started crying—of course if you tell him this, he'll deny it—and Jenny came running to check things out." He breathed out in a hum. "...Actually...I think both she _and_ Grizabella came."

The tortie raised her brow for a second, nodding as she let herself lean more into him. "That sounds about right. She's one of the few things I _do_ remember about this place. I'm still glad to see that she has gotten a happy ending."

She felt him nodding in agreement, and he placed a paw around her shoulders. "As am I."

"...It makes me wonder now, though..." Demeter softly hummed as she allowed herself to be pulled close. "...How different things would be if I hadn't run away." She scoffed. "I wouldn't have turned into the fearful thing I am now. And I would remember much better."

Munkustrap laid his head on hers. "You would also never have met Bombalurina."

"True...that was one good thing. I owe her my life." She then pulled away to meet his eyes. "...Would _we_ have still...been together, do you think?"

At that, the silver tom had to ponder, the corner of his lip quirked as he did. "I feel we would," he finally confirmed. "I know you don't remember...but we were fast friends when we were little. Had you stayed, we probably still would have been. Though," he barked out a laugh, "You would have seen me when I was Pouncival's age, in a sort of rebellious phase. I don't think you'd have liked me."

Demeter snickered, quirking an eyebrow in surprise. "_You_, rebellious? _You?_"

"Hey," he stuck out his tongue and playfully nudged her, "Every kitten goes through something like that. Growing up changes you." He sighed. "Luckily, I learned to see things as they were. I learned to take life seriously...and in the end, I became the tribe's head protector...and long ago I'd have laughed at the thought."

She had to shake her head with a smile, breathing a sigh through her nose. "Maybe it is good that I was not around when you were learning. I would have distracted you _quite_ badly," she smirked.

"Oh really?" he grinned back.

"Oh _yes_," she purred, bumping her head up against his chin while her shoulder rubbed him in a teasing manner. "Worse than I do now."

He gave a laughing _tsk_ noise and only welcomed her affectionate touch, rubbing back all the more. "You don't _distract_ me. I would say you just give my life more meaning and enjoyment."

A warm feeling passed through Demeter then. "A good way to put it," she hummed thoughtfully as she laid herself on the surface of the freezer, and he followed, his tail wrapped around her and his head and body staying against hers, making her feel all the warmer, all the more safe. "I think we'd have turned out a little differently, had things not gone the way they did. But they did...and I am just happy that I've found my way back here."

"I am too..." he softly breathed across her ears as his tongue combed between them. "However things _would_ have turned out...you were always meant to belong with us. With me, if I may be so bold as to speculate."

She let out a little giggle. "Well...my dreams also involve a silver kitten with a sweet face and shining eyes. I think they always did. Someone like that...I can't help but want to be with them."

His happy chuckle vibrated all around her. "You _do _remember."

"Little by little," Demeter confessed. "Someday it will all come back to me."

"Whether it does or not," Munkustrap hummed and held her closer, "We're still here."

And there they stayed, and Demeter knew that she wouldn't trade that moment, or any since, for the world.


	3. Are You Sure?

((AN: Time for a bit of a surprise; a new addition to this collection! Yeah, at first I thought it was complete, but then lately another cute idea came to me and I had to put it down, answering the question of just how some of the tribe might have reacted to Munk and Demeter getting together, in my headcanon world anyway. x3

Hope it's enjoyed! For those who are watching me for other stories, I'm also getting ready to continue my BatIM fanfic; I know, I left it on a very long cliffhanger, but I always intended and planned to end that story. x3 Plus for the _Cats_ fans there are a few more ideas on the way as well. ^^ Thanks for reading, and don't be shy to leave a comment if you liked it!))

* * *

Are You Sure?

"You seem to enjoy aiming rather high, dear."

Demeter stopped her idle grooming and opened her eyes, having been snapped out of her own thoughts by the sudden voice of another queen. She glanced up to see Cassandra sitting nearby and above her on a discarded shelf, also taking a moment to clean one of her paws.

It was the start of the early evening, and most of the cats of the yard had taken their naps and were getting a fresh start on their schedules. The mysterious and proper Burmese didn't visit the Jellicles' junkyard _too_ often; if she was, it was mostly a visit to see Alonzo, though she would also indulge in conversations with the other cats if she were ever so inclined. The two of them were seated within an alcove that faced the center clearing, where they could watch some of the youngsters run around. Demeter had thought for a while that she was the only one there...but it seemed that the sleek queen had somehow quietly entered of her own volition.

The tortie never talked much with Cassandra on her own; Bombalurina was more acquainted with her, and as was often the case, Demeter was just there on the sidelines listening to conversations. She didn't quite know what to make of the purebred...only that she gave her the same kind of vibe as the psychic twins, every so often. Like there was an old soul hidden within a prim and proper, and very often snobby, older queen.

"I beg your pardon?" Demeter inquired casually, while finishing on picking out a tiny piece of dirt from between her claws.

"You and the Guardian," she hummed back, her ropy tail flicking as she dusted off a part of the shelf to lie on it. Her bluish-green eyes, almost always half-lidded and looking down on whomever she conversed with, stared with a strange mix of intensity and aloofness. "Almost ever since you came here, the two of you have been _quite_ close. Not that I imagine it any of my business..." she hummed and brushed a paw over one of her ears, "It is just...fascinating."

The gold queen sighed...it was a week now after the Jellicle Ball, and sometimes she and Munkustrap were _still_ getting teased over their being so close; though not as much anymore, as everyone now seemed to be used to the thought. "What is so fascinating about it?" Demeter asked curiously, her brow raised to the aloof brown Burmese. "I have heard that from the others, at times. And what exactly did you mean with that 'aiming high' comment, as well?"

Cassandra raised her nose a little. "Surely you know that the Guardian is not just a protector. He has the mantle of the Jellicle Leader to take someday, when Old Deuteronomy sees fit to pass it on. It is his destiny to walk higher than all of us, a prince in all but name."

"I know that," Demeter nodded, trying not to become frustrated as she puzzled the older queen's words. "Surely _you_ don't believe I mean any disrespect by him, becoming so familiar. He, in fact, is the one that started wanting to be closer to _me._"

"Yes, and that is the fascination," the brown queen hummed. "For as long as I have known him, he solely cared about his duties to the tribe."

"He cares for all of you," Demeter argued. "He _has_ cared for all of you, even before I came."

"Cared as family and subjects, yes," Cassandra calmly continued. "But...cared for like he would a prospective _mate?_ His heart, at least to an observer who did not know him, always seemed so unattainable. Until you." She rested her chin on an upraised paw, as if scrutinizing, with the corner of her lip quirked up. "What must he see in you?"

Demeter was struck silent at that, and she had to avert her gaze in thought. _I've wondered that, myself..._her inner doubt started to pick at her mind. _What has made me so special to him, when he's had an entire tribe of cats that needed him as much as I did? __When he's had queens that were closer to his own status to choose from...?_

"Well...he knew me when we were both kittens...before I ran and became lost," Demeter pointed out with uncertainty in her voice, after a patient beat. "We were friends. I know that at first he may have been...chasing after that familiarity."

"Mmm...familiar once, yes...but, you were broken when you came back," Cassandra observed. "A stray. A _street_ queen, of _Macavity's_ thrall, no less."

If it wasn't the name itself that made a jolt of anger rush through Demeter's hackles right then, it was the sneering way that it was spoken...as if her experiences had made her a cat that was _beneath_ all others. "An _unwilling_ one, I assure you," she growled back. "And unwilling as much to be a street cat. Be grateful that your humans _ke__ep_ you."

Cassandra didn't seem fazed by that comment; but she did close her eyes and give a nod. "My apologies...that was a bit rude of me. I try not to judge another cat's worth by their status."

Demeter nodded back, her brow still furrowed. "Apology accepted...but you would do well to learn from Munkustrap. He does not look down on others...he helps us all equally." She took a deep breath, now feeling like she had to defend _him_ as well as herself. "And he was always just...being helpful to _me,_ as well."

"Ah, but still, the way you interact with one another," she hummed curiously again, giving that scrutinizing grin, "It is telling. Is it that you are smitten...and _he_ is being kind?"

"It is _not _like that!" Demeter shot, hunching and giving the haughty queen a rather venomous stare. "Again, it was _he_ who said it first...yes, I _do_ fancy him, very much, and he..." _But does he too? Yes, he's said so! _"He feels the same." She gave a wince at herself, at the quiet way she said that, as if she didn't believe it herself...all of a sudden she felt pitiful, unable to justify why they were together...or why they _would_ be.

The Burmese queen, still unfazed by the anger cast at her, shook her head with a chuckle. "I believe you. It's just strange, is all..._you_ above all queens..."

"I _do_ believe you've said enough, Cassandra."

The tense moment was then interrupted by a third voice, and this time one more familiar and comforting for Demeter to hear: that of Bombalurina. The red tabby hopped from behind the shelf and stood _just_ a little higher than the brown queen, on the top of a refrigerator. Her smile was genial, but her eyes were intense and brow raised, as if waiting for a challenge.

Cassandra sat up after a beat and bowed her head; to her credit, showing respect to a head queen. "Bombalurina...my apologies, I hadn't heard you coming."

"You wouldn't have...I've been hiding, listening to a good part of this conversation. And I am _sure_ you know that I do _not_ take kindly to anyone speaking down to my sister, nor _about_ her in such a manner. She can love whomever she wishes...and I know that the Guardian sees more in her than he _must_ see in _you._"

The usually-poised queen had her eyes widen at that, looking for a moment to argue...but instead, as if knowing which battles that she would lose, she gave a huff and stood. She turned her back, flicking her tail dismissively. Without another word, the Burmese calmly strode off.

With that, Bombalurina proudly threw her nose up in the air and hopped down from her perch to join Demeter at her side. "She is jealous...don't listen to her." She waved off. "I like her, but still, the attitudes of some of these _purebreds..._she thinks that she must have her choice of the best toms. She already has Alonzo wrapped around her paw...but we _all_ know that Munkustrap is _yours._"

"..._Is_ he, though?"

The red queen blinked, head tilted in concern. "Well, I certainly would _hope_ so, the way I've been helping you two come together," she pointed out, placing a paw on her shoulder. "You've seen and heard how fiercely he cares for you, and from his _own_ words. Cats who care about _status_ do not matter..._you_ matter to _him._"

That made Demeter's mood lift just a little, and she gave her older sister a slight smile. "I know, Bomba. Thank you. I do not know why I let her get to me."

Bombalurina gave her a gentle bump of the head. "Wherever would you be if I weren't here to set you straight, hm? Now, forget Cassandra; tell me about the rest of your day. _I _had a particularly fun one, myself..."

Demeter tried to shove the worries in her mind to the side as she walked along with the red queen...but still, always gnawing away would be that little shade of doubt that took Cassandra's words to heart.

_Is it really...that strange? Improper? Surely not..._

* * *

"Oh, _there_ you are, Munkustrap; I've been looking all over for you!"

In another part of the yard, the silver tabby glanced up from his work in rummaging around the piles, to the sound of Jennyanydots and her concerned, ever-matronly voice.

He blinked and turned to stand, leaving his work for a moment as he bowed his head. "Jenny, good evening...you were expecting me?"

"Well, of _course_ I was!" she huffed. "Do you not remember, you promised to help me search for the sewing machine that my humans threw out? Can't ever figure out _why_, it's still in _perfect_ working order, just needs a new threader...anyway, I was waiting for you to come through on your usual rounds so that I might intercept, and...you didn't!" She peered at him with narrowed eyes. "I take this to mean that you _weren't_ on your usual rounds?"

"Oh, _Cat..._" Munkustrap cursed in frustration, rubbing his brow. "I'm terribly sorry, Jenny, _really,_ it slipped my mind for _just_ a moment...but you know how it is, I always have a _lot_ to think about already. But, I can certainly make time to help look now."

"Good, thank you," the ginger spotted tabby sighed as she turned to start walking, making sure the Guardian was following. "It simply surprised me is all, today, as you are usually _quite_ diligent."

"Ah, well...like I said, it may have slipped my mind; not an impossible thing to happen," Munkustrap pointed out as he kept up. A little smile quirked his whiskers. "I was just looking for something for Demeter, for her den. Had a lovely conversation just a few moments ago as well."

"Ahaaa..._Demeter_," the older queen hummed a chuckle. "I might have known. She and you have been spending a lot of time together...I've never seen you quite so taken with someone."

The tom had a soft smile on his face as he replied. "I can't really explain it either, to tell the truth...she was so lost when she came here, and I so wanted to help her, especially as one who used to be familiar to me...and inexplicably, she just...captured my heart along the way. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her."

"Mmm, well, as sweet as this all is," Jenny started, her tone suddenly rather serious, "Do you _really_ think that it is a good idea to let her _distract_ you so much?"

That brought him to a stop, arching his brow at this sudden question. "What do you mean? I don't let her _distract _me."

"_Do_ you not?" she turned to face him, her own brow raised. "Today you briefly forgot about your prior promised engagement, because of her...and how many other times has that happened?"

"None," he insistently answered with a huff. "Honest."

"Perhaps...but you've _still_ altered your ever-meticulous timely patrols to talk to her every day. Even so much as to let her _join_ you most times. Now, don't get me wrong, dear, she is a sweetheart, I'm sure she doesn't _mean_ any trouble...but be honest, _is_ she distracting you?"

His jaw hung briefly, before his head shook. "Jenny, I don't believe you! I mean, I do not wish to get into an argument with you, but you _knew_ Demeter before, as a kitten! She is as much a part of the tribe as anyone, and _as_ with anyone, I will take time to _help_ her."

"Yes, I _knew_ her, but then she was gone, for months! She grew up, and she _changed,_ dear." She looked at him insistently. "For Heaviside's sake...she was one of Macavity's..." she stopped to find a good word, "..._liasons. _For all you know, it may be her _intent_ to distract you, if she aimed to return your feelings..."

She was stopped by the _very_ insulted glare on his face. "...You say that word as if you were about to say_ '__harlots'. _Jenny, for _Cat's sake,_ Macavity _used_ her, _hurt_ her; you've seen how scared she was when she arrived, and how long it took for her to even _talk_ to one of the others, let alone me...you think she would do such a thing on _purpose?_"

"Now don't you raise your voice to _me_, young tom!" she snarled, making him jerk back, if just a step. "I don't mean at _all_ to insult her. If that was what you gathered from it, I apologize. You know how concerned I get...I just want to make sure that you aren't, even if unwittingly, starting to ignore your duties to the tribe, is all."

He took a deep breath to quell his temper and gather his words. "I know my duties to the tribe. I know who I must become, how I must act. It's _all_ I've known. It's all I've _done._ And it's what I _still_ want to do...it's what I've been doing when I acted to help Demeter. And I will tell you right now, it is _I _who chose to spend what little time I had in my day with her, and _I_ who choose to still...because she brings something new to my life, something different; she comforts me when I am frustrated at my day, or discouraged, and when there is no one else to come to. She makes me laugh, and chases away the monotony...lifts me when I am too grounded. She makes me _happy,_ Jenny."

His paw rose to his heart, and his gaze dropped. "I have always respected you and your advice...you helped raise me when nobody else was there. But if you are going to say that being a Guardian, and a leader for the future, means that I cannot be happy...fall in love...well..." he took a breath and looked her in the eyes again, his expression neutral and matter-of-fact, "...Then I feel you are wrong."

Jennyanydots was struck silent right then, letting out a short gasp as she regarded him with shock. Her jaw moved as if there were words that wanted to come out, but her eyes showed that she was thinking on them, and refining them.

She let out a harsh sigh, and when she spoke again, her voice was softer. "I would _never_ say that you should not be _happy,_ Munkustrap. Goodness knows, _Old Deuteronomy_ has had his fair share of romantic endeavors. I suppose I'm...I confess, I've imagined _myself_ in your position, when you were first told, and what _I_ would do, and that's how I expected _you_ to be...but you are your own cat now, and perhaps that _isn't_ the best way to see things. Even _I_ could be wrong, yes." She reached up and placed her paw comfortingly on his shoulder, her smile soft. "I am proud of you. You've come into your own, and you do so _much_ for the tribe, more than expected...of course, I cannot stop you from falling in love. But just tell me the truth..." her head tilted. "Are you _sure_ about her?"

Munkustrap took a deep breath, and nodded. "I've never felt more sure. Of course, we are still taking it apace..._she_ was more afraid of what it meant to fall in love than I was, and maybe is still. But, we care about each other...she actually helps to keep me on track if I _do_ lose sight of it. If anything, I become distracted on my own, considering that she's the first queen for whom I've felt so much...I try to balance it out as best I can, though. We will grow from it together, I think."

Jenny smiled a little wider, stroking his cheek with her paw in a comforting manner. "Well then, I can be _very_ happy for you, my little dear. Well, not-so-little any more." She smoothed out the tuft of fur on his brow and straightened his collar before standing up to resume their walk. "The only thing I wonder about now though is what Old Deuteronomy would think of your choice. Again, I don't mean to insult her at all, but...well, were this tribe more strict on social rules, she would be quite low in status. The leader normally just had a preference for someone closer to the head queens' standing."

_...__That IS a good question. What WOULD you think of her, Father? I know you've welcomed her with open arms, treated her as much family as anyone, despite her circumstances...but would you approve of us together?_ Munkustrap thought of that for a long pause, before letting out a sigh. "I do not _believe_ that he would object...I just know that _I_ don't see status. I don't believe _anybody_ as below me...and to be quite honest, she has a lot of my respect for her courage, having lived through what she has, and how she fights through her problems now. Had she stayed here, I think that even without someone like Bombalurina to help, she'd have become one of the head queens anyway, or close to it."

"Hm, I do agree with that...the poor dear has shown to have some remarkable tenacity...not to mention her senses, how she detected Macavity before any of us!" Jenny hummed with a smile. "Well, Munkustrap, if he _does_ object, I would not put it past you to still follow your own thoughts. I mean, you just told _me_ that _I_ was wrong. _That_ shows a _leader's_ audacity...not to mention your ability to see potential instead of status. _Very_ becoming."

Munkustrap chuckled shyly. "I suppose so. But now...back to the matter at hand, since we've begun to walk again. _Where_ do you think your humans dumped the sewing machine?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, hard to say...I just knew they put it _here_ somewhere. Quite possibly just _threw_ it over the fence! _Why_, I ask you, could they _not_ have placed it in the basement like anything _else_ they wouldn't think to use any longer? I could have used it to teach the mice to mend their little scarves. Autumn will be around the corner, after all."

"Can't have anyone going without scarves," he chuckled with agreement. "Let us scour the smaller piles on the street-side; I am sure we'll come across it."

* * *

A few hours later, as the sun was leaving the last moments of its warmth before beginning to set, Demeter lay on the front hood of the car that marked the entrance to her den. Legs drawn to her body, paws beneath her chest, she sat collecting the rays while contemplating things, fully back into her own reverie.

_That was stupid...letting Cassandra's words get to me all day,_ the tortie berated herself. _So what if SHE thinks we aren't right...it is right by ME...by US. Munkustrap doesn't see it that way. I know he doesn't._

A small shudder passed through her body, and the doubt crept back into her mind, as always a voracious, gnawing force that she could never seem to be rid of. _Still...what if he...has regrets? Not now, but later...where will I be then? But...that is the risk I face when I decide to let someone into my heart again. I cannot think that he will leave it broken. __And then there are the others..._

Outside of her warring mind, the gold queen heard the sound of someone jumping through the junk piles surrounding her clearing. She had only just opened her eyes before hearing a familiar voice announcing himself. "Demeter? It's me...may I come in?"

She gave a little gasp and immediately sat up straight, spotting the silver form of the Guardian waiting to jump into her space. "Munkustrap! I-I wasn't expecting to see you yet...yes, of course, please do."

The tabby gave a gentle chuckle as he nabbed something in his teeth—something wrapped within an elaborate blanket or tapestry of sorts—and carried it down with him. He sat it by the car before jumping up next to her. "I didn't spook you, did I? You haven't stuttered when talking to me for a long time...and you rarely use my full name anymore, either."

Demeter hunched in on herself shyly. "N-no, you didn't spook me...and I apologize, if you would rather I used your full name," she said, trying to keep her voice more even as she bowed her head to greet him.

His own head tilted for a moment, suddenly concerned; she was acting a little more like when they first met, when she couldn't fully trust him...or didn't want to.

Munkustrap took the liberty of moving forward to gently touch his brow to hers, making her shudder in surprise and open her eyes to him again. "You know you don't need to be at all formal with me," he reminded her softly. "And I never minded anyone shortening my name." He laid a paw on hers. "Is something wrong?"

The queen took in a deep breath and tried to relax, scooting closer to him as he sat down. "I...nothing's wrong. I just...it's stupid, but..." she shook her head, furrowing her brow. "I had a chat with Cassandra earlier today, and...she's said some things that...may have gotten it into my head that we shouldn't be together...because I am quite a ways beneath you in status."

Munkustrap let out a little growl, something that surprised her coming from him, and he scooted up to lean against her comfortingly. "_Cassandra..._seems like I might have to have a little _talk_ with her..." he said with a bit of a sneer.

Demeter, despite herself, laughed a little and let herself lean back into him, her doubts beginning to crumble once again. "You don't have to...Bomba already did. It turns out that she might just be a _tad_ jealous that you've been with me so much; that is how Bomba sees it, at least. I am trying not to let it get to me, but..." She heaved a sigh and frowned, her eyes closing as she felt his warmth, and let it comfort her. "...I couldn't help but start to think that I _shouldn't_ be taking up so much of your time."

"Demeter, come now," he softly chastised. "You don't take up any more of my time than I want. And I'm going to tell you this right now," he said as he took both of her paws in his own, his gaze bearing into hers, "You are _not_ beneath me. You are my equal, as is everyone in this tribe. Never let _anyone_ tell you otherwise. And further more..." he smiled and nuzzled her paws, "You are very much worth my time, and I am not letting anyone tell _me_ otherwise."

_Well, who could ever be doubtful when you are told something like that? _ The tortie felt a rush of warmth from her heart, so sweetly that she could cry, and she had to giggle as she leaned forward to nuzzle beneath his chin. "Well, you certainly know how to make a queen feel wanted...I'm sorry for doubting you. It is just...too easy to let something like that get into my mind. I will _always_ have a little voice saying that I don't deserve what I have."

He let out a soft, smitten sigh across her ears as he nuzzled back, pulling her closer and wrapping his paws around her shoulders...he wanted to be so close right then, so much that even he was a little surprised, heart racing...but at the same time, he knew that this felt very right.

"That little voice...I hear it too. Believe me, I know how it is to be surrounded with doubt. Listening to what everyone says about you and taking it to heart, and having it conflict with what you know about yourself. But lately, I've seen that everyone will say what they please...but that my happiness matters too. And I am happy with _you_, if you are with _me_."

She leaned closer into his warmth, letting herself bask in his tender affection. "Of _course _I am happy with you, silly tom...who _wouldn't_ be?" She rumbled out a broken purr, as loudly as she could make it, before looking up into his eyes again. "But now, as you seem to be speaking out of experience; _has_ someone told you that you should not be happy?"

She felt him take in a long breath and let it out with a small groan. "Not in so many words, no." He smoothed down the fur on her shoulder-blades before letting her go, and he proceeded to leap down off the car next to his little parcel. "It's quite a coincidence actually, that while you've had Cassandra question you, I've just come from a conversation with Jenny. She was worried that I was getting too distracted."

"Jenny?" Demeter's head tilted with curiosity as she followed him down. "She's always been very amiable with me...does she think that I trouble you?"

"No, nonono," he turned to her, shaking his head adamantly. "Nothing like that. She just wanted to make sure that I had my head on straight. And I told her that I do, and that I will allow _nobody_ to tell me how I should live my life. After that, she told me that we—you—had her blessing."

"That is very good to know," the gold queen replied with a light smile of relief. "Still...it makes me wonder now...if you'd have Old Deuteronomy's blessing."

Munkustrap glanced up to her and blinked with surprise. "Well...I must confess...you've just hit upon the one thing I _am_ worried about. He's always lived as many think a leader should...but...he's never said that he expects that of _me._ So, I would tell him the same thing I told Jenny: I do not see why I should not pursue my _own_ happiness, as well as my duties."

Demeter snickered, ever heartened by his sincerity. "Perhaps we could run away together, if it comes to that."

He chuckled back, giving her a sly sideways glance as he turned back to mess with his bag. "I highly doubt it will. You know you would miss Bomba."

"Bomba, yes; Cassandra, no," she snorted.

Munkustrap shook his head with a smirk. "Don't be too angry with her; she means well, but is ruled by her upbringing. I confess that she _has_ tried to flirt with me before—to no avail—I think she just likes the idea of having a choice of good toms. But I believe that she _is_ happier with Alonzo. He's teaching her to be a little more conscientious."

The gold-flecked tortie sighed and rolled her eyes. "I shall wish them both the best of luck, then. And keep today's unpleasantness out of my mind." She gave him a smile as she changed topics. "Anything interesting happen today, other than your talk with Jenny?"

"Not very, Jenny took much of the day," he replied with a bit of a nervous chortle, as if talking about the older queen would summon her, "It turns out that her humans threw away a good sewing machine that she was hell-bent on finding again. Which, thank Cat, we did, in a timely manner. In return, she helped _me_ with my own quest."

"A quest? How noble," Demeter grinned, her head curiously tilted. "What would that be?"

He gave her a bright smile as he unwrapped the parcel that he brought with him. "Something for _you, _actually." He pulled up the tapestry, which when he rolled it out appeared in an elaborate array of swirling black patterns against a backdrop of bright gold. "A decoration for your den, if you like it. It reminded me of you, with the colors."

She giggled, mirroring his smile as her eyes shone happily. "It's beautiful, Munk...how very kind. I shall definitely find a place for it." As she took the tapestry and started to fold it up, she laughed. "And look...it's silvery on the back, reminding me of _you..._it's absolutely perfect."

"I'm glad you think so," he shyly grinned, also presenting the thing that the tapestry had wrapped: a little plain cardboard box. "I also caught a couple of mice for us, if you happen to be hungry."

"...I am a little, actually," she answered with a chuckle and a shy smile as she picked out the mouse from the box. "Thank you...for all of this. But, are you _sure_ that you aren't being kept from anything? I know you usually do not take a break from your patrols until well into dusk."

The silver tom shook his head as he took his share. "I was gratefully dismissed...at least by Jenny's word, since she needed my help so urgently...for the promise that I was to return to my due diligence for the night watch. And I will. But I wished to spend at least a _little_ time with you, if milady does not mind," he grinned.

Demeter couldn't help but shyly duck her head at his wording, hiding another humming giggle behind her paw. "Most certainly not, my dear Guardian."

They leaped back onto the car with their little picnic, the tom giving her a playful nudge as they sat close against one another and ate, watching the sun's slow passing and the bright, hopeful colors that it left in its wake. Throughout this moment of small, satisfying bites and small talk, Demeter would feel her nagging doubt chased away by her racing heart and the rumble of gentle purring.

* * *

Over the next few days, Demeter would notice in her interactions with the other cats that any teasing or tensions over her (fairly new) relationship with Munkustrap had been toned down, if not eradicated altogether. She'd wondered if it was a combination of his and Bombalurina's influence (and then, she thought, Jenny's as well) that seemed to spread about it...but whatever it was, she was finding herself once again at ease...status never did matter with the Jellicles, after all. Despite what ranking she _could_ have had, she was still a part of the family over all.

Cassandra, as with the other queens, she would still have amiable conversations with; although the Burmese would give her a sideways look every so often that was unreadable, even almost _suspicious_, which would make her somewhat nervous. _There are __dark __secrets that I must keep to myself...but I wonder if some of them know, even if at a guess. Still...I haven't gotten any complaints against me. That, I will __appreciate for now._

Some of the kittens found the whole thing especially precious. Jemima was one of those who would adamantly defend Demeter if the teasing was ever to wander in her direction (mostly from the juvenile toms); which made the gold queen feel both blessed and proud of the little red tortie.

The other toms would be polite and respectful of her, and though she'd still get a flirtatious wink from the audacious Rum Tum Tugger every now and again, he wouldn't act on anything. It made her wonder, humorously, if the toms just knew that it'd be a bad idea to try to contend with Munkustrap.

And still, while the couple were comfortably settling into their ever-loving and sweet dynamic...there was still just one opinion that they had yet to hear.

It was a pleasantly warm evening that soon appeared, which found Demeter once again peacefully overlooking the clearing from her hidden alcove in a tall rubbish pile above. Munkustrap was going to be spending that night with his humans, and so she was taking it upon herself to be an extra pair of eyes and ears to observe the youngsters. She could see Bombalurina lounging below on an old mattress, also keeping an eye out, but occasionally chatting with whomever of the toms passed by. As Alonzo was one of said toms, the tortie figured that the only other protectors with their attention on the yard's perimeter were the psychic twins, Tantomile and Coricopat.

There was a general air of calm over their home that day that she couldn't describe; it was perhaps just one of those days that felt good, and that gave everyone a pleasant demeanor and a smile that wouldn't leave. She wasn't even thinking too much at that moment, only concentrating on her side of the yard and occasionally grooming her paws, and casting a thoughtful gaze to the sky as the sunset colors disappeared and the lights of the city out and around them slowly turned on.

"Ahh...such a lovely night for a thoughtful stroll."

Demeter gasped and whipped herself around to where she heard the voice, one familiar to _every_ Jellicle cat, her jaw agape. "_Old Deuteronomy?_"

The large, elderly Maine Coon was sitting on an adjacent ledge on the pile, just above her on the alcove, as imposing as a statue. He hummed a little laugh and, with a playful sparkle in his eye, hushed her. "Not so loud now, my dear, I am hiding too." He laid himself slowly onto the ledge with a bit of a groan, his legs wobbling a little as he did. "The cats always put up such a fuss when I am around...not that I do not love the attention from my dear family...but sometimes after a long journey back, I want to rest a moment first. Do pardon the intrusion, I hope I did not surprise you too badly, dear lady."

"Oh, not at all!" Demeter exclaimed in a bit of a hushed voice. She stood and turned to the smoke-patterned tom, her head bowed low. "If anything, I am afraid I may be the intrusion, my liege, if _you_ want this spot."

"Ohhh, now, don't be silly," he said with a gentle smile cast her way, waving one of his large paws dismissively. "You are _very_ welcome to sit where you please. And it is a fine view indeed, perfect for overlooking many of the others."

Demeter shyly chuckled, lowering herself back down again. "It is...it was Munkustrap who showed me the best places to hide while watching around the yard. Not that I would ever spy...it is just that I do not always like fuss and noise either."

"Quite understandable," Deuteronomy nodded with a gentle hum to his voice as he nestled onto his spot and curled his large, fluffy tail around himself. "And please, dispense with that 'liege' nonsense...you may just call me by my name. You too are as family, my dear Demeter...and to be honest, I haven't been able to talk to _you_ very much, I believe, and I've spoken at length to everyone here by now."

The gold queen felt shy under his bright yellow gaze; but at the same time, she felt a sense of comfort, like a warm hand settling onto her back and a voice in the recesses of her mind saying that there was nothing to worry about. Even her little doubtful part seemed pushed into silence at the very presence and air about the ancient patriarch. "That is true..." she smiled apologetically. "I hope you don't think me rude, if I've ever avoided talking...it's just..."

But she was interrupted by a soft hum, and saw him shaking his head. "There is no need to explain yourself, my dear...I know why you shy away. Treated as you have been, you live by justifiable caution...but even now I see you valiantly overcoming that caution, and letting the others into your heart. There is admirable courage hidden in you...that is what my Guardian son says," he finished with a bit of a booming chortle, "But, I have, and _do,_ see it too."

Demeter averted her gaze with a shy chuckle, feeling undeserving of such praise from the Jellicle Leader. "Well...I appreciate the thought," she managed to reply, "And the support...very much so. Munkustrap, he...he has been a great help in regaining my confidence. He makes me feel so safe, and welcomed...he is a wonderful Guardian. Surely you must be very proud of him."

He nodded agreeably, still with a gentle smile as his gaze briefly turned to the yard. "I have always been proud...of all of my kittens, really...but, I have known from the beginning that Munkustrap had the potential to be a great leader. I trust him when he says that he sees potential in others. But," he turned back to her, fixing her with a steady gaze, "Even _if_ he did not see it in _you..._it seems that you make _him_ quite happy as well."

Surprised at this turn of the conversation, the tortie's head rose up to meet his gaze, and suddenly she felt a little like she was under judgment. And yet still, his eyes were calm, his expression neutral, brow raised in simple inquiry.

Nobody could ever lie to the Jellicle Leader...it was as if she were facing a moment of truth. She took a breath and nodded, smiling as she thought of Munkustrap's sweet and caring gaze; somehow, it gave her a little more reassurance. "Well...I certainly try to...I care very much for him. He is always there for _me_..._I_ always want to be there when he has downtrodden days, or needs help. To tell the truth, I have been falling in love with him for...even just not long after we'd met," she sighed. "As he has with me.

"Believe me though," she met his patient eyes again, "I know that our positions in the tribe are different as night and day. I know that he also cares about his duty...and I help him to keep it. There are some in the tribe who believe us to be _too_ different...and believe _me_ a mere distraction. But what I do know is that _he_ wants to be happy with _me_...and I with him. Is that possible, Deuteronomy?" She asked with a little gulp. "What is it that _you_ say?"

Deuteronomy let out a long, thoughtful hum as he stood up again, slowly, and stretched out each of his limbs. "Well...I _must_ say that I appreciate your candor, my dear." He sat again, his tail curled around his feet as he observed the others of the yard below. "So many cats in all of my lifetimes believe status to be of importance...if it makes them comfortable, I allow them to believe it. But, if I were to rule it, _nobody_ would see status—birthright, brute strength, charisma, what-have-you—as important. It is a cat's _character_, the heart, that makes their importance. It is part of how I choose who is most deserving of the Heaviside Layer."

He then stood again, and carefully, he lowered himself down to where Demeter perched. She quickly made room for him, sitting up at attention as he kept speaking. "That Munkustrap has no sight for petty things is also a trait worthy of leadership to me. He has always been a good, diligent tom...but I have wondered whether or not that his place in the tribe is all in life that he would see. It is, quite honestly, a surprise that he has found a queen that made him happier than anything...a pleasant surprise at that. I knew she would have to be a special one.

"And so for _you,_" he said as he sat down again in front of her, an imposing wall of fur, "I see a queen who faced the world with tenacity, has endured its darkness and borne its scars, and still kept her compassion and strength of will. I can see you two being very happy together, if you try...he will heal you, and you will balance him. But above all, if you make each other happy, that is all that matters." With a warm smile, he raised his paw and placed it gingerly on her brow. "You certainly have _my_ blessing, if none other."

At his touch and his words, Demeter felt a welling of great relief, a comforting warmth spreading out from her heart...just as she always felt with her Guardian. She valiantly held back any welling of tears threatening at her eyes as she nuzzled at his paw. "I feel very honored to hear you say that...Deuteronomy, thank you. And I know that Munkustrap will be very happy to hear it, too," she added with a little chuckle.

His own soft, booming chortle vibrated through his expansive and warm coat as he pulled her into a fatherly embrace with one paw. "Nothing to be thankful for, dear Demeter...if anything, I thank _you_ for looking out for my boy." He met her eyes closely, and she saw a sparkle of meaning behind them. "Just as well, I know that you still have a few burdens that you carry upon you...but I trust that you will let them go when the time is right."

Ever surprised by his perceptiveness, she nodded sincerely. "I promise." _When I will is another matter...but, I WILL, someday, prove my trust._

"Now," he smiled as he let her go, "I feel it is time to make myself known to the others, if you would be so kind in helping me down..."

"Oh! Certainly!" the gold-flecked queen quickly hopped up to nudge the old cat to his feet, leading him down the least steep part of the junk pile. "I'm afraid Munkustrap has opted to spend the night at the guardsman's house, or else he would be here to help as well..."

"Ah, no need to fret," Old Deuteronomy grinned, "I will see him tomorrow; I like to stay for a good few days when I visit, so that everyone gets a chance."

Once they were in sight of the yard, the cats all halted their activities once they spotted their mystical patriarch, and rushed forward to both greet him with enthusiasm and to help him the rest of the way down, with more than enough appreciative thanks directed at a happily grinning Demeter.

And as expected, Munkustrap _was_ ecstatic, not only to see that his father had paid a visit to the tribe, but that he had banished both Demeter's fears and his own. He could spend his free time with her, alone, without worry of reproach...which he did later that evening under a bright sunset and with the bliss of hearing her purr, her paws in his own...and neither of them could think of anything happier.


End file.
